Fate is Nonfiction
by LittleJLux
Summary: Bonnie was never one to believe in anything science could prove wrong. There was evidence, so there was no denying that. So why did she feel the need to walk into this music store? Is it just curiosity, or is fate nonfiction? High school AU, Rating might change. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnibel:**

Being a person that was ever musically inclined in any sort of way, I could never really hold a beat. Though I could do multiple things at one time this didn't apply to music in any way. My interests had always been anything math or science related, music was one of the things I had always wanted to learn, but just never got around to it. So maybe that was why I wanted to walk into the music shop.

Sure, I had seen it many times when I would go to the mall with my friends such as this, but it never called me in like it did now.

Seeing science proved most theories of anything earthlike, even beyond that, I never believed in anything such as fate. If so, why was I getting the feeling that if I didn't go in now then I would be missing out on something?

The shop wasn't all too large in size, it was just as big as all of the other stores around it. Beautiful and expensive instruments sat in the window along with many ads claiming low prices compared to their competitors. Nothing out of the ordinary. So why not walk in? My friends were in the store right across from it, getting their drinks from the coffee kingdom. It would only take a minute. Just walk in, look around for a minute and walk out…right?

I swallowed hard and stuck my hands deep in my pant-pockets. This was stupid. I never got worked over such small things like this.

Sighing heavily, I walked forward into the store, hoping my friends wouldn't freak out if they didn't see me waiting for them.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. For a music store, it smelled sweet like candy. It wasn't overbearing though, which was nice. I sniffed my shoulder, hopping it wasn't my perfume. To my surprise it wasn't.

Shrugging it off, I walked around, listening to musicians trying out each instrument or talking to workers. Some of these musicians ranged from beginners who played simple chords to the advanced players that played fast, rhythmic pieces from memory or maybe from heart. Who knows, maybe they were making it up.

As I stopped to watch a young boy play one of their larger and nicer grand pianos, I bumped into someone and spilled the contents in their hands, which of course turned out to be albums. As some hit the ground they sounded like they had shattered inside of their paper covers.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I scrambled to help pick up the dropped items, handing them to what I found was a worker. _Well great_.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault." For a moment I was stunned. Her eyes were hazel hinted with red, like blood covered earth. Haunting yet mesmerizing. Not to mention her appearance in general was the same way. Her ebony hair laid behind her shoulders, her bangs-that were also long-swept to the side so her eyes weren't hidden. That hint of red glistened in her eyes as she looked me over.

Standing, I realized she was taller than me by quite a few inches. But then again everyone was. I wasn't that tall to begin with.

When she caught me staring she asked politely, "Do you need help finding something?"

"Um…" She waited patiently for my reply. I quickly tried to think of something, but not knowing anything about instruments or music in general I just looked at her stupidly, still frozen in place. What was wrong with me? I talk to new people and speak in front of crowds on a constant basis. This was my forte.

_Come on Bon, snap out of it._

Very slowly, a smirk ran across her face. "If you need anything just ask." She started to stack the albums in the station next to her, scanning to see if any were broken. But having no intention of letting me know this, she would tuck them under her arm if they were.

"Wait," I called, getting her to quickly face me once again. Dumbfounded, I tried to think of something. "I actually do need help." She looked at me for a moment. "To find something I mean." Leaning against the wall, smirk still stuck on her lips, she gave the signal to proceed. "I wanted to get a CD." I blurted out.

"Oh really?" She questioned, trying to fight back a laugh.

"Yes, really!" I countered defensively. "I wanted to get the new Album from…" I paused, trying to think of any band, but my mind went blank. Blank? God, what was wrong with me? Glancing over at the CD counter, I grabbed the first one I saw. "The Scream Queens." I read out loud. _Scream Queens? Who the hell comes up with a name like that. _

The girl studied me for a moment, looking me up and down before nodding her head. "Good band, but you don't seem the type to listen to them." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why not?"

"I don't know pinky, you tell me." _PINKY?! _I peered down at what I was wearing before realizing she was indeed correct. Pink skinny jeans wrapped around my small thighs nicely while my pink over shirt laid lazily over my white t, not to mention my pinkish hair. Yeah, I was way more pink compared to her.

Her outfit of course was work casual, a red polo shirt and loose black slacks, something that didn't seem to fit her personality, which probably wasn't something I could really judge at that point but whatever. "I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." She said with a shrug, turning back to work at her station again before I called out to her once more. "Listen princess-" But her aggravated voice was cut off by none other than Lein-Bou.

"There you are!" I looked over to see my friends walking in the door. Lien-Bou, my faithful best friend, walked through the door and in hand with Jake, her dirty blonde headed boyfriend. Finn and Faith, being young and in love trialed behind, not paying attention to where they were going because they were too lost in each other. Insert barf sound here. And of course there was Louise who was already flirting with one of the cashiers as she walked in.

Why they would flirt back I have no idea. She was loud and wore so much make up it practically oozed off of her face. It was actually extremely offsetting to know that she was practically the school slut.

Lien-Bou on the other hand, was tall and beautiful. Beautiful as in long, dark eyelashes, high cheek bones, perfect lips, and a petite nose. And if that wasn't the thing that stuck out most to people, it was her hair. For the most part it was blonde but the rest consisted of a multitude of colors. She pulled it off well but she only dyed it because her original Korean name translated into rainbow.

She walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me a little too hard. Jake stood by her side, trying not to get too involved, he knew better not to. Smart guy. His mind was in a different place at the moment anyways, as it had been all morning.

"God! You can't just do that! I thought someone took you! One second you're at the coffee kingdom with us, the next you're gone." She glanced over at the other girl and quickly looked her up and down before glancing back over at me. "Come on, we have to buy tickets for the movie." She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the exit but I looked back at the worker who waved, almost saddened by the face I was leaving.

I stopped, remembering I still had the CD in my hand.

"Hold on. I have to go pay for this." I glanced around the store seeing no one at the registers besides the one Louise was flirting with. _She said if I need anything to just ask…_ "Hey, will you ring me up?"

Smiling, she slid over the counter to start up the register before she taking my item, trying to scan it. She did this a few time, frustrated when it didn't ding.

"Have you ever seen them in concert?" She asked, typing in some numbers when the register wouldn't scan the disk. I guessed she was talking about the Scream Queens and I was indeed correct.

"No. have you?"

She nodded. "I've been to all of their concerts." The register finally beeped and the worker smiled. "Is that it for you?"

"Yeah. Wait all of them?" She smiled and nodded handing me a small bag while I gave her the money I owed. "So I guess you're a super fan then?" She chuckled, handing me my change.

"I guess you could say that. I work for them. Do you know who the lead singer is?" I shook my head. "Well, she's pretty fantastic. She's got a lot of talent for someone so young." She seemed to be mocking me, as if there was a joke that I wasn't in on that I should have known. "Actually, I have some backstage passes for their next concert. If you and your friends want to come, you're welcome to. I won't use them."

"Free backstage passes to the Scream Queens?" Jake jumped in, finally snapping out of his earlier state of mind. "Are you sure? That's not something just anybody would give out."

"Well I'm not just anybody." She said, leaning onto the counter, sounding like she was selling something illegal. Oh God, what if she was? Small embers traced the outlining of my stomach as I realized her sudden closeness. "Listen, I have to get back to work." She faced me for a moment, making my stomach burn even more than it was. "The concert is tonight, we can just meet up here around…let's say seven."

I looked away, trying desperately not to let her see just how red my face was becoming. "I might not be able to, I need to study-"

"We'd love to!" Lien-Bou butted in, crashing her elbow into my ribcage. I tried to maintain my posture as I lost my breath.

I had always loved learning, knowing this all to well, Lien-Bou pushed me to do things outside of my lab. She would find me blind dates even though I had no interest in being with any of them. You see Lien-Bou's idea of my perfect soul mate is an outgoing, adventurous jock. What she doesn't understand is that I have enough adventure with her dragging me around town going along with her crazy schemes.

"Come on Bonnie, we should go before Louise takes home another guy." I only nodded as she started to walk away, taking Jake's hand and dragging Louise out the door, kicking and screaming as she went.

"Interesting friends you got there." The girl stated with a chuckle.

"If that's what you want to call them…" I paused, looking over at the worker. Then something struck me. I had seen her before, but where I couldn't place it. "I'm sorry, you've been so nice already and I don't even know your name."

She held out her hand towards me. "Marceline. Marceline Abadeer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank all of the people who have already followed and or favorited this story. I would also like to thank all that have viewed this fanfiction. I got 120+ views just with the first chapter! I think that's pretty good for my first posted fanfic. My summer just began so I'll try to update at least once or twice a week, maybe more. If you have any suggestions or corrections, message and or review. Oh, and I'll probably have open discussions with you guys about whatever is going on in this vast world of ours. I will also, for the most part, reply to all of my people. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonnibel: **

I sighed, feeling like a seventh wheel again. Sure, I loved hanging out with all of my friends but it wasn't hard to understand why I felt this way. Lien-Bou and Jake were for the most part quiet folk, Finn and Faith constantly rambled on about nothing in particular, just flirting with each other until an interesting subject about weapons, adventures, or videogames came up in a separate conversation. Then there was Louise who, if she even decided to get off of her phone, flirted with anything that was male. Sometimes female. Just depended on her mood.

So as I waited for Marceline's shift to end, I plugged in my headphones to start listening to the band I would see tonight. Though it was obvious to the worker that I knew nothing of the band, I decided to educate myself before I was bombarded with questions that I would have no answer to. Okay, so maybe I just wanted to learn something. Shocking right?

I started by typing in the bands website. One thing she had asked is if I knew who the lead singer was. Unfortunately I had forgotten I had ran out of data. Which was a nightmare as it was.

Thankfully around the same time I saw her walk out of the store. Her outfit was different from what she wore earlier. What used to be a red polo shirt and black slacks was now a leather Jacket over a slimming grey tank top worn with ripped jeans. Her hair lying over her shoulders and swayed as she walked. While her hands were occupied deep in her pockets, she chewed on a toothpick that lazily hung out of her mouth.

For some reason this surprised me, even though I should have known that no one willingly wears polo shirts and slacks. Her attitude surprised me, by the way she acted. Complicated and hard to read, but something about her made me think the exact opposite.

"Hey," She greeted, seeing the couples in their own little world. Her eyebrows knitted before glancing down at me with those beautiful hazel eyes. _Wait, beautiful?_ My stomach turned. "They aren't very social are they?" She asked, her voice dropping a note or two deeper.

I swallowed hard, trying to rid of the lump in my throat. "They're not observant. That's all." She gave one nod and walked forward, clasping her hands together, instantly grabbing their attention. She definitely had mine. _God, what's wrong with me?_

"Alright guys," Louise began to protest but the ebony haired girl shot her a quick girl and added, "And girls." to shut Louise up. And boy did she.

She smirked before continuing.

"I guess you guys can follow me to our destination. Hopefully you guys have rides, correct?"

"Everyone came with Jake and I, except Bonnie. She was dropped off." Lien-Bou said. What I was afraid happened. Marceline's eyes hit me like a wall and my cheeks heated up. To my surprise, her look didn't pierce through my soul. It was calm. Soft.

"My car is in the shop…" I said in nearly a whisper. Her expression quickly turned to a smile.

"No worries. I have room. Alright, let's roll out!" Everyone started heading out the doors of the mall but before we even made it to the door, Marceline stopped me. "Hold on," She looked down at the ground, rocking back and forth on her heels nervously. "I forgot that I rode my motorcycle to work today. So if you'd rather switch out with someone else if you're uncomfortable with it…"

"I've never ridden on one…" Even though she was looking at the ground I could tell that her mood changed. I could feel the sadness from the distance. As in the two feet between us. "But there's a first time for everything right?" She looked up with a smile. A million watt smile that brightened my mood and warmed up my cheeks. Again.

"I guess so," She took ahold of my hand and started towards the exit.

* * *

Her motorcycle wasn't what I thought it would be. It wasn't the typical high handle bar, low riding Harley. It looked like a racing bike. Brand new at that.

"It that safe to ride on the road?" She chuckled, putting on black shades, handing me my own.

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have driven it here." She swung her leg over the seat and started the engine. It roared to life, small flames spitting out of the back pipes, making me jump back as she revved the engine. "Come on, it doesn't bite." She chuckled at my expression which was probably something close to looking completely horrified. "I promise I'll drive slowly." She held out her hand which seemingly led me to want to trust her. I then took a deep breath and climbed onto the bike, giving into the horrible disaster that was about to unfold. "There's pegs here for your feet, so just relax. If I turn, just go with it. Got it?"

"Got it-" And without warning she took off. Flinging my arms around her waist, I hung on for dear life. She started driving around the parking lot, searching for my friend's car with my-not so great-directions. Her chuckling was heard over the motor.

"You okay back there?" She asked.

"Besides having a heart attack every time you floor it?" She chuckled once more until she found Jake's car. She waved her hand and we proceeded onto road.

The breeze felt nice on this nice summer night and I relaxed a little more, peering around Marceline's shoulder every once and a while to see where we were. For the most part I kept my arms wrapped around her and my cheek pressed against her back. She didn't seem to mind so I continued to do so until we arrived at our destination.

When we stopped I hesitated to let go, but did so, taking my time. As the motorcycle was turned off, Marceline smiled over at me.

"Fun, yeah?"

"Definitely." If that deathtrap was her definition of fun then she and Lien-Bou would have a lot in common.

After meeting up with the group we walked to the back of the building, avoiding the large mass of mega fans. These mega fans all had on newly printed t-shirts of the band along with wristbands, backpacks, and just about any other memorabilia you could think of. Not only were they being sold all over the parking lot, they also had long lines so these mega fans could purchase said items.

Being my curious self I asked, "Why are we going through the back? Aren't we supposed to go through the front?" She only chuckled.

"There's no law saying I can't go through the back." I knew we were practically screwed when the door was blockaded with large body guards. Seeing a line was already set up of bribing girls and others alike. Finn and Jake, being at the front of the group, both stopped which hulted the rest of us as the others complained about never getting in with this long of a line. But as I glanced over to the line I saw Marceline cut everyone and smile up at the men.

I walked up to her, pulling at her leather jacket.

"Marceline, what are you doing?" I whispered. She only shushed me and looked back at the men, giving them her million watt smile and lowering her glasses on her nose. Yeah, I don't know what she was thinking.

"Sup guys, let these guys through, they're with me." Without hesitation, they nodded and let us through. My jaw hit the ground. Reluctantly, Marceline was able to drag me in. Everyone in line started yelling at the men, but we could no longer hear them once the doors closed.

"Sweet!" I heard Finn yell.

"Like, how come they let you in like that? You got some kind of crazy magical powers you're not telling us about?" Louise asked, basically drooling over the young girl.

Louise was a fan girl for just about anything and everything. She stayed with all of the trends no matter what the cost or how stupid it seemed. Her hair was curled like her favorite actress and had small strips of purple on the inside of her mane. That's also why she wore trashy dresses and other 'fashionable' clothes.

A sudden anger filled me at her closeness. _Wait, was I jealous?_

"I guess I'm just cool like that." Marceline took a step away from the purple girl and closer to me. For an odd reason I couldn't explain, I wanted her to be even closer than she already was.

"Teach me." Louise whispered demandingly, taking another step forward.

"Uh…I'll be right back okay guys? The shows about to start so you guys might want to get to the front row seats, no need for tickets, they're reserved. So I'll meet you guys in a little bit, alright?" She glanced over at me then back at the group hesitantly, as if she wanted to stay. I knew I wanted her to stay.

"Front row seats?" Jake asked. "Come on Finn! I'll race you there!" And like that they both took off leaving the rest of us to walk after them.

Once we had reached our designated seats, everyone waited excitedly for the band to come on stage. Everyone except me. I was waiting for Marceline to come back. _What id we had been scammed?_ Then I just about slapped myself_. No, I would hope she wouldn't do such a thing_. But my thoughts were scattered as a loud voice came through the speakers.

The garbled boom of the voice was unrecognizable just like his word. That when the lights went out, making the whole stadium erupted with applause.

Suddenly the steady sound of a guitar played an intro to which everyone cheered even louder than I thought was humanly possible. It must have been a fairly famous song. A bright blue light lit up the dark skinned guitar player with a large black afro. Fog poured out around her, blending with the colors of the light. This was so only until the drums began to play to which a white light lit up a large, muscular guy. The sound of a keyboard came into play where a boy with a goatee played expertly and a green light shown on him.

Then a beam of red light shown on an empty microphone. The band held down one note and on cue as the drums started up again, the bass began to play, a familiar face walked into the light and her beautiful voice filled the air.

"No way!" I thought I heard someone say, but it was hard to tell over the abundance of noise coming from the greeting fans.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do?" She sang. That's when it finally hit me.

"Oh my God!" With that, Marceline glanced over at me and her gaze stuck. I didn't think she was able to hear my over the noise, but she was staring straight at me regardless. She smiled and sang, still fitting into the texture of everything else going on around her, not missing a single note. Everything else being fans that sang along, jumping around, screaming, probably ripping their fucking eyes out. Who knows. But I stood still, watching Marceline, her eyes never wavering from mine.

Finally I snapped out of my trance and smiled at her, once I did this she gave a nod and started looked around the stadium at all of her other fans. I estimated about twenty thousand other fans in the room besides my group of friends. the whole place was packed just to see her. I didn't blame them. She looked absolutely stunning...And her voice was beautiful too. Yeah that too.

About the time the show was ending Marceline stood in front of the enormous crowd, her smile wide and her breath gone from jumping around. Though I was never one for concerts, I loved it. I danced and sang to songs I quickly caught onto, not caring about the world. Turning into Marceline the slightest bit and I guess that wasn't such a bad thing.

"I have one more song for you guys tonight. It's one you guys might know from our first album. Join us if you know the lyrics." She started to play her bass when she sang, "You look so cute sittin' in your boat, I wanna suck out your eyeballs and rip out your throat."

Though the lyrics were undesirable, it was none the less mesmerizing as if she truly did have magical powers. She had me trapped in her spell, but I didn't want it to go away.

The song seemed to end right as it started. The band gave their farewells and left the stage. Immediately I ran backstage to greet her but Finn and Jake beat me to the punch along with many other VIP holders.

"Wow Marceline! I should have known you were the lead singer all along!" Finn started.

"Wow I can't believe you guys didn't know. I knew like the whole time, but I had to keep it under wraps for my good friend Marcy over here." _Marcy?_ I looked up at the rockers face who looked like she didn't want the attention right now, or at least not from Louise. No one ever did. But her attention went straight to the other band members who she called over. Before they could make it over to the singer they were bombarded with fans.

She was soon surrounded by many VIP fans, so many, I couldn't see her. So I stood back and waited it out, until they slowly went to the other band members, but Marceline had the greatest amount of attention by far. Most begging for autographs or being asked multiple questions for papers and blogs.

Suddenly a hand gripped mine and tugged me so hard I almost fell over. Quickly I regained my balance and followed the person around a corner. Thankfully it was Marceline. Not that I would minded if it had been one of my friends.

She stopped and peaked around the edge before letting out a long sigh.

"Phew, I thought I would never get away from them. They're like fat people at a buffet." She paused and thought about what she said. "I'm the buffet." We both shared a laugh. That's when we both realized our hands were still connected. She took her hand back quickly with a blush. "Sorry," She looked away. Usually when this would happen with anyone I would do the same, but not with her. It felt...different. She finally looked up. "I usually wouldn't ask this of anyone this late but do you want to…get out of here? Maybe go to an Ihop or something?"

"I would love to." Her million watt smile was evident just like the embers that reappeared in my stomach.

* * *

**So I hope you guys are doing well, I know it's finals time for a lot of people. But keep your hopes up! Study a little (If you're into that) and I'm sure your beautiful minds will pass all those crap tests. Also, I've heard that there's going to be a remakes of Pokémon Ruby and Safire. Who's excited for that? And if you're planning on getting it, which one? **

**Review time!**

**Princessanastasiaromanov464**: Thanks for the review, it'll only get better from here.

**4Meiko4:** Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup my peeps! I would have updated this chapter earlier but I had band camp. It's kind of a requirement. Yet I was the only drum major there. *Millions of eye rolls* Anyways! I hope you guys are doing well, that you're passing all of your finals and such. For those people who are already out of school (Like I am) I hope your break is going well! I won't keep you waiting on the chapter so as usual, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonnibel:**

I allowed Marceline to select the booth, deciding the one farthest back in the restaurant would be best. Seeing that we had just come from her concert, she wanted to avoid as many fans as possible. I didn't blame her because even if you wanted to be famous, fans constantly asking for autographs and pictures must get annoying at some point in time.

She gave a heart warming smile and slid into the seat as I did the same. I sat across from her, giving her a smile in return. Hers only got wider from there.

A waitress soon came to our table and handed us rather large menus. She wore the usual uniform that was required of her. A white polo shirt laid casually under a blue apron. Both clean and obviously ironed along with her black slacks. Somewhat like the ones Marceline wore to her job except these were more formal and upkept.

So overall I guess she looked like she was taking this job a little too seriously. Maybe she actually liked working here. If she did it would explain why she stayed. Not saying that the place looked bad. In fact, it was spotless. It was the fact that she was older than the rest that worked here. I'd say late fifties, early sixties.

Her name tag read _Trunks_. _Trunks? _I thought. _What an odd name. _Maybe she had been raised by some transcendentalist hippies?

_"_Hey TT!" Marceline leaned onto the table. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Why hello Ms. Marceline! I've been good. Got married not to long ago to a pig farmer. He's just the sweetest." The only thing I could concentrate on was her deep southern accent. The way she talked somewhat slow, taking her time to make sure her sentences came out just right.

Marceline nodded and laid back into the seat again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm glad you have a good man in your life again. It's been a while since you've been married." She smiled, looking over at me then almost instantly remembered I was there. "Oh, and this is Bonnie."

"What a beautiful name." The woman responded with a large grin, taking out her notepad for our order.

"That it is." Marceline commented then blushed, turning her attention back to the server.

"Now what can I get you both?"

"Chocolate milk." We both said simultaneously. Our eyes locked.

"I'll be right back then." And with that, we were left alone in an almost empty restaurant. Besides the servers and another small group of teens near the entrance, we were alone.

"You have good taste." She stated, filling the silence.

I blushed and looked down at my hands that were set formally on the table. The way I was taught: no elbows on the table, wear a napkin on your lap at every meal, and cross your legs even if you're not wearing a skirt. Though my family was not overly rich, we had a maid and nice meals at every table.

"Everyone says I have a sweet tooth."

"I'm sure everyone has a sweet tooth. If they admit it or not." I nodded. "Are you okay? You know you didn't have to come right?"

I looked over at her and smirked. "Well in that case." I joked and she cracked a smile. I knew I wanted to be here with her. No doubt. I just couldn't figure out why. Okay yes that was a lie.

"So, I have to ask." She started, propping her head up with her elbow on the table. "Why did you make that stuff up at the store? I mean, it was quite obvious that you hadn't listened to my band until tonight, or even thought about going to the concert until I said something. So why did you make it up?"

I thought a moment. Not really sure myself. I could have walked away, saying nothing. Even after lying I could have placed the CD down while she wasn't looking or at the least have the cashier that was originally there, ring up the item. So why?

I knew exactly why. I just wouldn't admit it to myself.

Just as I was about to answer, two tall glasses of chocolate milk were placed in front of Marceline and I.

"Can I get your order?"

"I'm not really that hungry." I admitted.

"I knew you wouldn't be. How about we get some apple pie?" Pie? I shrugged. "Can we get two slices?"

"It'll be out in a few minutes dear." Marceline then turned back to me, still waiting for an answer.

"Maybe I just wanted to know you better." She raised an eyebrow.

"Just like that?" I only nodded. "You meet a random stranger and decide 'I want to know them'." Again I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. What's so surprising about that, that's basically how most people become friends, isn't it?"

She took a sip from her drink, tapping on the glass with her finger. "I guess so, I wouldn't know. I wasn't social until I hit high school."

"And why is that?" She stayed silent for a long moment, starring at her glass, occasionally sipping at her drink. So I avoided the subject. "So what's the point of having a job if you've already accomplished your dream?" She finally snapped out of it.

"Oh, I don't work there. Anymore at least."

"Were you fired?" She chuckled as if saying, 'you really think someone would fire me?'.

"No. I quit a long time ago because my band started booking a lot of gigs. The owner has been low on employee's lately, knew I was in town, and asked me to fill in for him." She shook her head lightly, as if remembering an old joke. "Plus I owe that crazy old man. He's an old family friend. I needed a job really bad and just gave it to me. Let me make my own schedule and everything. Really nice guy. Just crazy."

Who Marceline called TT came back with two plates of pie. Large slices laid on the white china. The crust was perfectly golden and was drizzled with a whitish icing, topped with whipped cream. On the side was a little bowl of ice cream.

"Wow that looks absolutely delectable!" I commented as the older woman placed the food in front of us.

"Why thank you. I made it myself. Need anything else dear?"

"I think we're good for now. Thanks." The woman nodded and went back to whatever she was doing previously. "Take a bite, I promise it will be your favorite food once it hits your taste buds." I did so, taking a small chunk of the enormous piece and placing it in my mouth. My eyes went wide.

The flavor was perfectly blended. The golden crust, the cinnamon and apple along with the light drizzle of icing coexisted in harmony with each other, like the high and low strings of an orchestra playing together as one. Yes, this was indeed perfect. No, perfect was an understatement. It was even better than that. More amazing than I could ever describe with words.

"Did they make this with children's dreams? Because this is fantastic!" I took another bite, savoring the flavor.

"Wow, did I just hear you use five year old lingo to describe something? I think the pie was too much for your poor mind. Couldn't handle it and exploded. Now you're finally at everyone else's level." I gave her a light kick underneath the table.

"Shut it Abadeer." She chuckled and started eating just as I had. And I had to admit, this was far better than I had expected. The pie wasn't dry, it still had quite a bit of moisture and was still a little warm, meaning it was fresh. All the ingredients complimented each other. "So when is your next concert?" I asked, making conversation.

"Two days from now." She said with her mouth full of pie.

"Marceline! That's so distasteful!" She gave a toothy smile filled with pie chunks. I giggled, playfully kicking her again which led to a game of footsy underneath the table.

When we were about done with the deserts a check was placed on the table. Before I could grab it, Marceline reached over and took it.

"Don't worry, I got it." Slipping out of the seat, she pulled out a few bills and left it on the table. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Just like last time, I hugged her torso all the way back to my place.

The ride was of course way too short. We arrived in no time and I wish I would have 'accidentally' given her the wrong direction. I didn't want her to leave, especially not for the rest of her tour. But she told me it would be over in a month and she would be home.

Once I got off the motorized bike, she turned it off so she didn't disturb the neighbors, knowing everyone was asleep. I knew it was late and I was out past curfew but I also kept forgetting that I was already eighteen. Just turned another year not even a month ago.

"So I guess this is goodbye, huh?" She said in almost a whisper.

"We'll still talk. When you're back home or visiting we can have lunch or something." She smiled, lighting up the night.

"I'd like that." She looked down at her bike then back up at me. "I guess I'll see you around then." As she started her vehicle back up, I walked over and hugged her. To say the least she was surprised by this action, but tried her best to return the hug even though the bike stopped her from a full fledged one. "I'll be back soon." She promised. Giving a nod, she backed up out of the driveway and drove down the street.

I watched her until she was out of sight and in that moment I realized that my heart was still racing in my chest. _Shit, _I thought, _I like her._

* * *

**Review time!**

**Doomzoom:**** Thanks! I hope you continue to love it as the story progresses. I won't be one of those writers that takes forever to get to the point of the story which we all know is some bubbline. **

**alecita122:****I can promise you that I will continue. I will also update as much as I possibly can! Thanks for your review, I hope you will continue to read this. **

**YuzuYuri19: When anyone first thinks of Bonnie, she just doesn't seem like the type of person to listen to that type of music. I mean genius's usually listen to classical music. I also thought that same about Jake. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I had the time to give you guys another chapter. I think you guys will like it or hate it. Guess you'll just have to read to find out, huh? Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonnibel: **

Two months. That's how long it took for Marceline and I to become close. We had lunch just about every day she was in town and since she was still on tour we talked on the phone for hours at a time. Even when I told her she needed sleep she would insist she was fine. I also loved to listen to her stories and experiences on the road such as eating something exotic or meeting crazy locals.

When she came over she would drive me everywhere on her motorcycle and after a while I didn't mind riding on it with her. Hell, I even enjoyed it.

Enjoy, what a funny way to think about something so dangerous. Something I had never wanted to try, except with her. When I was with her I didn't seem to care about danger or what I was doing as long as she was by my side. As much as I hated to say it, I knew I had strong feelings for her. The relationship we had was already somewhat complicated and unorthodox, but it was comfortable and something I didn't want to ruin.

As I look at it now, I can see how much more accepting my friends would be compared to my family even though they were laid back. But in my head that didn't matter. As long as I was happy, everyone would be free to judge me however they liked. Especially when it came to Marceline.

I thought my feelings were well hidden. Probably because I knew how to hide them well with Lien-Bou's constant questioning. Even then, I think she could still figure it out even when I adjusted myself to hide everything.

But that wasn't my problem. It was the fact that I couldn't get my mind off of the rocker. Because of this, I couldn't concentrate on my summer reading assignments or ACT preparations which bugged me to no end. It was evident that these feelings would not go away any time soon so I would be stuck in a lazed mood for a while. And for once, I was fine with this. I probably needed to be laid back for once.

"Hey Bon?" I looked up from my ACT prep book to see her red tinted eyes staring back at me_. Beautiful_. I placed my book down, already knowing we would have a full-fledged conversation. Not that I minded.

I hadn't seen her for two weeks and though I had talked to her more than I slept, I still missed seeing her physically in front of me. It was nice that the band took little breaks every once in a while. It was good for them. And for me as well.

"Yeah?" She fidgeted, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. She never got nervous about anything. She was full of confidence and loved to show off for the most part. This was something she did in and outside of her shows though she would never admit that.

"I'm leaving for our last concert of the great summer tour tomorrow night."

My head tilted as I tried to figure out why she would tell me this again. "I know, I already told you I was going."

"That's the problem." She said as quickly as possible, looking away. My heart shattered inside of my chest.

"D-do you not want me to go?" She looked up almost surprised by my accusation.

"Of course I want you to come. I was just thinking…"

"Marcy," She looked up at me. I had never called her that to her face but ever since Louise had called her that at the first concert, it just stuck. Or at least in my head. I never had the courage to say it out loud. Well until now.

"Marcy?" She scoffed. "So now we're giving each other nicknames?" She chuckled and put on a face she thought was what I looked like when I was thinking hard. Rubbing her chin, she took a pen off of my desk and balancing it on her nose. Now I knew she was just being silly.

"I don't do that when I think!" I protested, reaching for the pen, but she snatched it last second, sticking out her tongue at me.

"Oh I know Princess." She said. It then occurred to her what she said and a slow but steady smile crept onto her features. "That's prefect!" She mentally gave herself a high five and waited for my reaction. She tended to live off of those. Not just from me, but from everyone.

"Oh God no! I refuse to let you call me that!" I crossed my arms over my chest, huffing.

"Well it's too bad I don't care, huh?" I gritted my teeth and took the pen from her hand. "Hey! Give it back you jerk!" Just as she said that, I threw the pen directly at her face. I mean she did ask for me to give it back didn't she?

Well, turns out my aim is way better than I expected. The pen hit dead center of her forehead. "Oh you're getting it now!"

She tried to push me off the bed, but at the last second I managed to grab the front of her shirt, pulling her down on top of me. This backfired. Her arms hit me directly in my stomach, leaving me without an ounce of breath in my lungs.

She quickly scrambled off of me, but hovered over me, holding my face in between her hands as I wheezed.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" If I thought I had no breath in me before I opened my eyes, then I was wrong. She was inches away from me, so close. So beautiful. Bye air. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would do that." I stayed silent, trying not to think of doing something stupid.

The light in the room was somewhat dim, yet it made Marceline look like she was the sun. Whatever light was in the room seemed to stick to her. Her hair shining, along with her eyes. I noticed that her eyebrows were perfectly trimmed, the color matching her hair. So it was natural, unlike mine. It was dyed pink but had faded over time so it blended with my naturally blonde hair. It did look nice though.

A toothy smile slid across her face slowly like in the movies.

"Bon," I snapped out of it. Marceline chuckled. "Where did you go?" I blinked a few times, looking anywhere but at her. Which, I mind you, is extremely difficult considering she was basically on top of me.

"To my own place." I tried to sit up, but she pinned my arms down, making my heart beat faster. A blush formed on my face as I relaxed back on the ground. Luckily it went unnoticed.

"Bon." She started. "I think you should consider hanging out with your friends soon."

"We hung out with Lien-Bou a while ago."

"I meant without me there." I didn't know what to say. Was I being too clingy? Maybe I was annoying her and she's just too nice to say anything. I know we're complete opposites but I thought we were getting along fine…

Fingers laced in mine. Her fingers. I looked up, surprised, but slowly squeezed her hand. My heart skipping a beat as she did the same in response.

"It's not like I don't want to be there hanging out with you guys. I just think even though I'm in the picture, you guys should still have your time." I nodded as she got up, pulling me up with her.

We stood close together, our hands still intertwined. Her eyes never wavering from mine, but looked deep in thought but without worry. Or maybe I couldn't read her yet. Probably that. Either way, my heart was racing. _How is she staying so calm? _

"Maybe you should make plan's for dinner tonight. I'm going to be working, so you guys can do your own thing." I didn't like the sound of her being away from me. Actually, I hated it. I squeezed her hand tighter.

"So you're giving up time with me so I can see my friends?" She paused.

"It's not like we won't hang out in the future. I just feel like I'm taking you away from them." _Lien-boo was the one that wanted me to get involved with someone. _She sighed, looking at our hands, messing with my fingers for a long moment before looking back up at me. Her eyes full of sadness. I was actually seeing some kind of emotion.

I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her. She took in a deep breath and returned the hug.

"You better come back to me in one piece Abadeer." I whispered into her collar. She chuckled, leaning her head against mine.

"I promise I won't be gone long. I'll be back Sunday afternoon. I know you worry a lot, so don't." She released me and gave her usual million watt smile. Something I loved seeing. It could calm me down when I was stressed, made me smile when I was in my worst moods and could make me melt like no one ever could.

I lost my train of thought. So I just smiled as she grabbed her bass guitar case off the floor. She casually swung it over one shoulder, shoving her other hand deep into her pocket.

"Hey, since the tour ends soon we can hang out more. I can show you how to get your nose out of a book." I frowned as she walked out of my room, knowing I would follow.

"I'm off my book right now. Oh, you're making me sound like a druggie."

"Book druggie!" She teased, opening the front door and taking out her keys. She stopped at her motorcycle, waiting. We stood in silence for a short moment. "Lunch Sunday?" I nodded, not wanting her to leave.

She checked her watch.

"I better go. My shift starts soon." Before I could say anything, her arms wrapped around my torso tightly, pulling me into a hug. It caught me off guard, but I quickly returned it, hoping she couldn't fell how fast my heart was racing. "Hey Bon?" She asked softly, but the words sounded like a catchy melody.

"Hmmm?" I sang as she let go. We stayed quiet for a moment while she contemplated.

"Nothing. I'll call you tonight." Before she let go, I pulled her closer and got on the tips of my toes, kissing her cheek ever so slightly. Shocked by my own action, I stepped back, out of her grip. She gave a light smile.

With that, she jumped on her vehicle and sped off, leaving me to myself. I watched her race down the road until she was far enough away where I couldn't see her anymore. In that moment I felt my heart throb.

Why had I kissed her? She didn't say anything so it could either be a good or bad thing.

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night. Mostly because she didn't call like she had promised.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I got plans for this story and I like making good endings. No plans to crap on or wing any chapters so you guys are in for a good story. Ole Jay's gotcha. **

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Now, I know someone of you hate me for the cliff hanger. But hopefully you guys will forgive me with this beautiful chapter. I tried to update it as soon as possible but my internet went out for a whole week. I honestly had no intentions of making you guys wait this long. So I made a rather large chapter to, hopefully, make up for the long and dramatic wait. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

I unconsciously moved my food with the fork in my hand. The utensil scraping lightly against the glasslike plate. Each scrape seemed much louder than it should have been because of how quiet it was at the table. Everyone was watching my every movement. _Thanks guys_.

I had agreed to have dinner with the gang at Jake's house, as Marceline requested of me. By doing this I thought I would be distracted, but of course my plan backfired. She was the only thing I could think about.

I ran my free hand through my long pink hair, sighing loudly. The longer the silence went on, the more agitated I became. It couldn't be helped, it was enough to drive anyone insane.

"Bonnie, is everything alright?" Lien-Bou finally asked.

I looked up from my meal to be greeted by everyone's eyes. Jake and Lien-Bou sat by each other in front of me with Finn being next to Jake. Faith, Finn's red headed girlfriend sat at the head of the table which left Louise to my right and an empty seat to my left.

The spot left a hole in my heart, remembering it only made it ache more. Marceline would have sat in that seat.

"I'm fine. I fell a little sick to the stomach is all…" I said almost in a half whisper.

I wasn't lying. I was feeling nauseous, only because I couldn't get my mind off the situation that happened between us. She hadn't called like she had promised so of course I had no sleep. I was running on pure anxiety which of course wasn't good for me, especially since I was stressed out even before Marceline came along. Not that she stressed me out, she usually eliminated that factor.

"Well, we're glad you're here." Jake said with his usual masculine smile. It was one that could drive you to the very edge or calm you in an instant. I couldn't tell which it was this time since I was already on edge. "I'm actually glad to see all of you because I have great news!" He held up a piece of paper and laid it flat on the table.

Louise instantly grabbed it before anyone had the chance to blink, and read it over for a moment before her eyes got wide.

"Oh my God! Jake's going to be the new owner of the Coffee Kingdom!" Everyone looked over at Jake who only smiled. The congratulations came out at the same time, everyone eager to know the details.

"And that's not even the best part!"

"What's the best part?" Finn looked up at his older brother. Well not exactly older 'brother' since he was adopted.

"I didn't have to pay anything!" I took the paper from Louise and scanned over it.

"How was this even possible? To get a store and not have to pay a cent? Especially in a mall, don't you have to pay something every month like rent?" I asked, looking up at the ecstatic Jake.

He shrugged.

"Turns out Marceline knows the owner of the mall. The business owner was quitting on the location because it was losing profit, but decided to put it in the hands of the mall owner. I didn't even ask her to, I only told her I thought it would be cool to own a shop, but she set me up big time! I'm not even sure how she was able to do it, but she did it!" My eyes widened and I set the piece of paper down on the table. "But I guess that's what happens when Bonnie runs into famous musicians!"

I was out of words, but at least it wasn't quiet anymore. Everyone was too excited to notice me anyways. So I slipped out of the dining room and walked into Jake's backyard. It was a nice size, in-ground pool included. If I hadn't known his background I would have questioned how he even had this nice of a house for a college student. But I knew this was part of his father's inheritance.

The only thing I could think of doing was calling Marceline even though I knew she was in concert. Sure, she was friends with my friends, but I felt like there was another reason for the free shop.

I quickly dialed the number and waited for voicemail. It seemed to ring forever,

"Hello?" I froze. She had actually answered. _Oh God_. My lungs constricted and I lost all thought about what I was wanting to say. "Bonnie? You there?" _Say something you idiot before she hangs up!_

"Uh…Hey Marcy." I forced myself to say, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Hey," It was silent for a long moment. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think you would answer because I thought you were preforming." The other line was silent.

"There was no concert. We canceled last minute. I'm heading home right now."

I gripped the phone with both hands, forcing it a little closer to my face. "What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Keila got sick then we got a call from the hospital from that family friend I was talking to you about when we went to Ihop."

"Are they okay?" There was a loud noise in the background and a lot of muttering that wasn't coming from Marceline.

"I'll stop by your house in a little bit." The call suddenly dropped.

I sat down in a lawn chair. At least she didn't say anything about the other night. That was probably my main problem at this point. Or my only problem.

"Why did you leave the table?" I scrambled backward to see Lein-Bou had followed me out. I sighed, leaning back into the lawn chair again. "I know something's been bothering you, and you made it quite obvious." I stayed silent. What was I supposed to tell her? That I liked Marceline? No, that'd be ridiculous.

Though it might make sense to her, it might become something much bigger than that. You never knew how they could react to stuff like that. They were part of my family. It would kill me if I lost them.

"I just have a lot of stuff on my mind. Like my ACT test." The warm wind hit my skin lightly. Even though it was around eight at night, the sun was barely starting to set. "And even though 33 is almost perfect, I still want to try and get it higher…"

"You've been acting strange ever since Marceline left. Did she do something to you?" My eyes widened.

"What? N-no! What do you think she would do?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling." It was silent for a moment. "Not that I don't want you here, but maybe its best if you went home and got some sleep. You look exhausted."

"I probably should." Not telling her about Marceline coming over was probably the best thing I could do at this point. "Tell Jake I said congrats. I'm glad he got the shop." I stood and left through the backyard's gate, not wanting to stay any longer than I had to. Jumping in my car, I turned the key and left.

I tried my hardest not to rush even though I was all too excited to see her. My heart was already racing just at the thought of her. Though she acted like nothing happened, I knew she at least wanted me around or at least until we were to talk about what happened. If there was even anything to talk about.

* * *

When my house was finally in sight, I saw the ebony haired beauty leaning against her motorcycle, watching as I drove into the driveway. Of course, I got out of the car as fast as I could and stood in front of her, speechless.

Her hair swayed with the wind, and unlike most people it made her seem even more alluring than she already was. Arms laid comfortably across her chest and she looked all too calm. That's when I noticed her eyes, unlike countless other times, showed true emotions. They were welling up with tears, something I could barely stand to look at. I could feel her pain, though I wasn't sure exactly what was going on.

When the first tear rolled down her cheek, she took a step forward and collapsed in my arms. She didn't hold back the tears, she didn't even try. So of course I was surprised.

"Bon?" I held onto her tighter.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't go anywhere." Go anywhere? Was she kidding?

"Why would I leave?" She sniffled and took a step back. Frustrated, she wiped her tears away.

"Because people do that. They don't have to have a valid reason. They just leave." She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck which looked like it was calming her down some. "I just wanted to see you before I go to the hospital."

"Can I come?" She looked up from the ground, a bit more than surprised.

"If you want." She shrugged, getting on her bike, standing it up. As I got on behind her, I held onto her. Doing so seemed to make her relax a little bit, as if being there calmed her. I would hope this would be true, but maybe she just wanted someone by her side.

_So self-conscious bonnie. You need to stop that. _

In no time at all we had reached the hospital. It might have been because she broke a few speed limits and ran through a few stop signs...Yes, I was freaking out a little, but I wasn't going to say anything while she was still like this.

We parked not too far from the entrance, yet Marceline tried to rush inside almost leaving me in the dust.

Being somewhat late, the hospital was nearly empty. The elevators were empty just as the hallways were. So as the large machine started to lift us, Marceline sighed heavily and laid her head back against the elevator wall. Her jaw clenched and eyes shut. I could only think of one thing to do. One stupid thing.

I took her hand, enlacing my fingers with hers. She responded by doing the same and opening her eyes to look at me. Her head was still laid back against the wall, but her eyes stared into my very soul, emotionless. And it was a terrifying look on her. She looked like she wanted to say something. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the doors opened.

Without hesitation she walked out, still holding onto my hand, searching for a worker. Luckily we didn't have to wait that long. We found a receptionist at her desk, typing away at her computer. The clicks coming from the her fast moving fingers reverberated in the empty, desolate hallway.

She was a short, Chinese, and in her late twenties. She, like everyone else, was wearing turquoise scrubs from head to toe and wore reading glasses. On her desk laid a name plate that read 'Britney Mo'.

"Ms...Mo," Marceline read, squinting at the plate. "I need to know where Simon Petrikoff's room is. I'm family." She only nodded and typed in something.

"He's in room 803-"

"Thank you." Again she took off into another hallway, her grip on my hand becoming tight. She was persistent I'll say that. She knocked lightly once we reached the room, but I had to catch my breath. "Simon, its Marceline." She called, pressing her forehead against the door. "Can I come in?"

It was silent for a moment, then came a deep voice. "What's the password?"

"Come on dad, now's not the time." Nothing else was said, so she took a deep breath, avoiding my eyes, squeezing my hand tighter which was saying something. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum." She said softly, not to disturb any other patients.

"You can come in." She let go of my hand and pushed open the door. As the door opened I noticed two men-neither being a doctor-in the room. An old man in his fifties with a long white beard laid in the hospital bed. Many devices were hooked up to his arms and some cord slipping under his gown. None of the machines were recognizable. This wasn't surprising because I knew nothing of the medical field besides a few things here and there, but nothing of the equipment.

The other man was tall and very thin. The suit he wore was midnight black with touches of red such as a tie. His hair was cut military style and just from the sight of him, it was obvious he had a very high level job.

"Hello sweetheart." Her dad gave a sympathetic smile before looking between us. "Who's this?" I looked over at Marcy, who seemed out of it. Her eyes were locked on Simon, lost in thought.

"This is Bonnie." She said monotone, falling into the nearest seat.

"So this is the famous Bonnibel." Marceline snapped out of it and blushed. Her father then took it upon himself to introduce himself. "Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Marceline's father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Abadeer." I held out my hand towards him.

"Please, call me dad." He said, taking my hand with a smile.

"Okay…Dad."

He chuckled. "That's the spirit," He turned to his daughter who seemed to not be able to any care less if he was there or not. "How have you been Marceline? I heard your tour was a success."

"Yeah, we have a lot of fans. We wrote a lot of new songs for the next album. Besides being home sick I guess I'm doing fine…"

"That's wonderful." He turned to me again. "I know you both just arrived but I must go, I have to catch a flight. It was nice meeting you Bonnibel, I hope we see each other again." He said with a slight nod. "Marcy," She refused to look at him. "I'll see you soon darling." Hurt was written all over his face as he walked out of the room.

It was silent when the door closed. Until Simon spoke up. "When are you going to stop being cross with your father? Can't you see he's trying to make up for what he's done?" She shifted in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know he is," She breathed out. "But he doesn't see the pain he's caused. He will never be able to make up for what he's done."

The old man gave a sympathetic smile. "I know dear. Will you do me a favor?" The rocker nodded with a slight smile on her face. "Will you get the nurse? I need some painkillers so I can sleep."

"Of course." She stood at his will and left the room.

"She has told me a lot about you Ms. Bennett." The old man tried to bring himself to another smile but had a coughing fit. "I never thought I would get the chance to meet you before my last breath." How would Marceline even react to his death...

"So you're dying?" He nodded slightly.

"We're all dying dear. But I guess I'm dying in a different way," He looked towards the window in the room with curiosity. "An unknown disease seems to be cutting my life short. They say it's something closely related to hypothermia, except it's permanently stuck in my veins." The look in his eyes vanished and something close to worry took it's place.

"I'm guessing it's very painful."

"Extremely." He chuckled, glancing back over at me. "I believe I caught it when I was doing research in Antarctica. If you wanted you could say I'm somewhat like Indiana Jones-" A nurse walked in, hands full of utensils.

Marceline followed suit, closing the door behind her. "You know you can contact the nurses by pressing that button right Simon?" Marceline asked as she sat back down in her seat, hands deep in her pockets. She tried as hard as she could not to grind her teeth but she was clenching her jaw tightly. It wasn't anger. It was worry.

"I know dear." Simon replied as the young nurse swiftly moved to his side, setting the many things in her hands down on the side table.

"Then why did you-"

"This might hurt a little bit." The nurse interrupted, sticking a needle into older man's arm. I winced at the sight. The clear liquid being forced into his arm. I sat down next to Marceline to avoid looking at it. Seeing this, the other girl took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Which I have to admit, made me feel a million times better.

When the nurse was done she smiled at her work, asked if he needed anymore and proceeded to leave the room.

"Marceline, why don't you go home, I'll be fine here." Marceline was about to object, but Simon continued anyways. "I'm sure Bonnibel wouldn't like to stay in a boring and probably terrifying hospital." The rockers eyes met mine and the gaze held for a few seconds more as she contemplated.

"I'll come by first thing in the morning." The old man tried his best to smile.

"Thank you Marceline. It was nice to meet you Bonnibel." He added with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you too sir."

"See you in the morning Simon." Marceline said, halfway out the door.

"I love you Marceline." She stopped and spun around, mouth a little wide as if it was the most surprising thing she had heard in a long time.

Her smile appeared then to cover up any worry or emotions she had before. "Love you too Simon."

* * *

The ride home was rather silent. Though it was usually like this, it felt different. More sad than usual. Her body was tense, and each breath she took seemed to weigh her down just a little more.

So my mind ran. I didn't know what to do, let alone know what to say. Yet I knew she needed comfort or someone to at least be there. Everyone needs someone, if they admit it or not.

As we arrived at the front of my house and like always, she turned off the motor and let me get off first. Sleepily, I waited for her to say something. Anything. She wouldn't even look at me, just at the ground in front of her as she stayed seated on the bike.

"Bon, can I come in for a little bit?" She finally asked. The hazel eyes I loved stared intently back at me, but the emotions were hidden again. Somehow I knew they would.

"Of course." She then got off of her motorcycle and followed me into the house, hands shoved deeply into her pockets as she did when she was upset or nervous.

As I walked into the living room, I checked the clock, seeing it was almost midnight. So my folks were asleep. But they never minded Marceline's habits of staying over unexpectedly. They actually like the idea of me getting close with someone. They also didn't know about my little crush on her. No one did.

She followed me into the kitchen but rejected the idea of eating or drinking anything, claiming she had eaten before she picked me up. Though I knew she wouldn't lie to me, I felt like she was avoiding something. Yes, _that_ something.

"Marceline is something on your mind?" I asked, grabbing the carton of strawberries from the fridge.

"I guess there's something I need to be honest about." I gave her the signal to go ahead and continue, secretly hoping she wouldn't bring up the kiss. "Keila wasn't sick, she told everyone she was sick. Though I would never admit it to her, she's quite the actor."

I paused, not exactly sure where she was going with this. "Why would she lie?"

"She did it for me. She knew my head wasn't in it, that there was something bothering me, I guess she was right. Then my father called and told me Simon was getting worse. I guess it was wrong of me to cancel the last concert of the tour, but I want my fans to enjoy the concert like I do. If I would have performed tonight then I think I would have disappointed some fans." She gave a sad chuckle, tracing shapes on the counter with her hand.

I thought a moment, trying to figure out what she was trying to put together.

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed here would you? I don't think I can be in an empty house tonight." She asked as I put the strawberries back in the fridge.

"Of course. Here, we'll go to my room so we don't wake anyone."

"Good idea, and grab the strawberries. I think I'm starting to get hungry." A smirk arose from the ashes of horrid emotions. I knew I had her back.

I grunted. "I just put them up. You did that on purpose." She shrugged.

"Sometimes I can't help myself." She winked at me and I felt the blood rush out of my face. I bit the inside of my cheek so it would go unnoticed but my blush definitely didn't. "Wow, who knew you could turn that red." I touched my face and realized how hot it was. It was like a sunburn.

I swallowed.

The ebony haired girl got up from her seat, heading towards my room. "Come on Princess, we should watch a movie. I'll pick it this time, and no worries, I won't pick a horror film. You're welcome." She smiled and headed up the stairs to my room.

_Stupid face and my constant blushing. She probably knows I like her now and-oh wait. _I laughed at myself and grabbed the carton from the fridge and headed up the wizard stairs...

* * *

**Hopefully you guys got that last reference. Jake made said it in "Too Young". For those who got it, you have won...My favor. **

**Review time!**

**Coffee and Tea Fueled: Thank you, I usually update more often than this. **

**To my lovely guest:**** Fret not dear child. I shall not let you die, for I, your amazing writer will keep you aloft with wise cracks, drama, and much loved bubbline. So thank you beloved guest for you are why I write this. And for any others who are still reading this. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a lot of time on my hands this week. I know you won't mind if I post a lot of chapters. And if you get offended by that then...I'm sorry for being a committed writer, but I owe it to all of my followers for the unexpected and long wait after the cliff hanger. **

**Well, as much as I love when Bonnie tells the story, I think it's time for us to switch off to Marceline because who doesn't love that chick? I think it refreshes everything just a little. I won't make you wait anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Marceline:**

My mood had changed from bad to worse after the call from the hospital, and the unexpected visit from my father didn't make me feel any better. Sure, I loved him, but because of his business trips I never saw him. After my mothers death he showed up less often so of course he had to find a babysitter for his absence. Babysitter turned into a foster parent...Simon.

He was a great man for taking me into his life, but even he got busy. So seeing him in the hospital wasn't exactly the easiest thing to see. In my eyes he was my real father.

Having this sudden emergency pop up, I rushed home with the band. They completely understood in every way. So if I was heading home anyways why not see Bonnie? She was probably freaking out because I never called, probably blaming it on the kiss.

I felt myself smile. That wasn't the reason I didn't call, I closed the shop at ten and got caught up talking to a few customers who couldn't figure out who I was. Claiming that I looked familiar. Yeah, they ever figured it out.

So now I was at her house, searching through her movie drawer in her room. She didn't have many scary movies to begin with, but I promised I wouldn't pick one on the account of that she was letting me stay at her house last minute. She did though have a vast amount of movies. Probably more than was even possible for a room to hold.

"This isn't considered horror is it?" I muttered to myself, trying to remember the movie. It wasn't even considered a scary movie, it was a comedy. Or at least that's what I saw it as. Others would think different because of the gore. But whatever.

_I'll just pick out a few movies and let her choose._

I searched through the drawer again and found a few movies I knew she would like because she was a sap for romances even though I hated them more than...something that's really bad. People who don't like pokemon? Yeah lets go with that.

I heard light footsteps approach. Okay so you can't blame me for this because honestly I couldn't help myself, it's just how my mind works. I hid behind the door, smirk slowly creeping up my featured. This would be a piece of cake. She had always been easy to scare.

The door opened halfway. "Marcy?" She took a step forward, looking around.

Slowly and quietly I started to close the door and approached her from behind. I quickly grabbed her sides, "Boo!" She screeched, quickly turning and pushed me away.

I fell to the ground laughing. "God Marceline! What was the for? You nearly gave me a heart attack..." She clenched her heart and sat down on her pink bean bag chair in front of the television.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I sat up, letting the last bit of giggles fall out. "Wait," I looked up at her, giving a fake pout. "That's my seat!"

"Well you just scared me!" She backfired.

I gave an obviously fake pout. "Well I'm sad!"

"You don't look very sad." I rolled my eyes.

"Scoot." She did so as I sat next to her on the somewhat small bean bag chair.

"So what movie did you pick?" I held up the few movies I picked out.

"These. I didn't know what you wanted to watch. I thought you might not want to watch this one so..." I gestured to the one in the middle of the pile.

"Go ahead and put it in. It's a comedy." I smiled. I loved the way she got me. Getting up, I slipped Zombie Land in and grabbed the remote before sitting back down next to her.

Not even five minutes into the movie Bonnie laid her head against my shoulder. I swallowed, trying to keep my heart steady. We hadn't talked about what had happened even though I dearly wanted to. The truth of the matter was that I did have feelings for her, and the moment she kissed my cheek I didn't know what to do. I froze up and left. I mean I could have, no, should have stayed or kissed her for real or something. But yeah, I'm not good with feelings so...

I laid my head against hers after a second, then she took my hand, lacing her fingers with mine. This action sent a wave of butterflies into my stomach.

She sighed contently, adjusting herself and fell asleep. Halfway through the movie I did the same.

* * *

I woke up, extremely warm, but in a nice way. Still being too tired to open my eyes, I tried to stretch, but something large prevented me from doing so. I slowly opened both eyes, trying to adjust to the light before looking around and spotting the beautiful Bonnibel Bennett. She clung onto my shirt, legs laid over mine. Her head laid soundly against my shoulder.

Her hair was in a tangled mess but she was still just as beautiful as she was when I first met her.

I played with her hair with the arm that laid comfortably around her and her eyes lazily opened.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I greeted with a smile. She took a deep breath, snuggling closer to me.

"Good morning." She yawned. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? I just woke up."

"But I know you. The moment you wake up you're hungry." Her head rubbed against my shoulder. "You've always been like that."

I swallowed. "Well I'm not hungry. Are you?"

"No, I don't want to get up either-" The door opened and a small child around the age of six walked in. Her strawberry blonde hair was long, ending at her mid thigh. She looked all to energetic for this early in the morning, but I guess that's kids for you.

"Bonnie have you seen my turtle-Marcy!" She ran forward and hugged me even though bonnie was still on me. "I didn't know you were here! Can we go to the park? I want to control you with my mind again!"

She was a very bright child but she still had an active imagination. The one thing she was stuck on is that she honestly thought she had telekinetic powers. I had met her once before while I came over to help Bonnie study. She insisted on going to the park, so we did. I played on the jungle gym with her, chasing her until I was out of breath and then acted like she was controlling me. This was Goliad.

"Sure kid, if your parents are up to it." A wide smile lit up her face and she ran downstairs.

"I thought you wanted to see Simon today." I shrugged, resting my forehead against hers.

"I guess I want to hang out with you more." She blushed, pulling my collar towards her until our faces were inches apart.

"I think you'd be hanging out with my sister more than me."

"Someone sounds jealous." I said with a smirk.

"Maybe I am..." We both leaned in at an equal distance. My mind and heart both raced on a track where regular rules didn't apply. Small embers were already starting on the outline of my stomach and getting more intense as we neared. I could hear her nervous breathing which only encouraged me more.

Her lips ever so softly pressed against mine. The show began, fireworks started blasting away the inside of my stomach. This was it, this was more than it.

The passion started to rise as she pulled me closer as I did the same. I pulled away when I heard small footsteps, but I couldn't look away from the pink haired beauty that was in front of me. Her blue eyes were shining and almost scared, as if I was about to reject her, but I couldn't reject her. Ever.

"Marcy! Marcy!" I quickly turned to see the small girl run in fully dressed with a smile on her face. "Momma said we can go!" I wrapped my arm around Bonnie, who immediately snuggled into my side.

"Alright kiddo, let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright Marcy!" With that, the energetic little squirt ran back down the stairs.

I looked over at Bonnie was who smiling like an idiot. She wasn't the only one doing that though. "But you didn't bring anything here." I smirked.

"I know." I said, kissing her forehead. She giggled and pulled me down to kiss her again.

* * *

**I know, all of you are like, FINALLY. This was completely planned by the way. Yup. Completely planned. **

**Review time!**

**Rider of the fires:**** I hope you are satisfied with this chapter. **

**Coffee and Tea Fueled:**** This story has a lot planned for it. It doesn't even know yet. Its the chosen one. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I felt like we needed another chapter of Marceline. I'll probably have one more chapter with her and then switch back to Bonnie. Okay, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Marceline:**

"No!" Goliad commanded through a wave of giggles. "No Marcy! I'm not ticklish!" She laughed, cringing up at all of her weak points. "Don't make me use my powers on you!" With that I surrendered and sat down on the grass, letting out a chuckle.

The sun seemed to cut through every inch of shade from the cloudless sky. The park was starting to fill with people who had just come from lunch or from church, being Sunday. And despite the somewhat strong wind, it was beautiful.

The grass was soft and the flowers seemed to be invading every inch of land it could find. Multiple different picnic foods invaded my nose, creating that natural hunger. I licked my lips and smiled. BBQ sounds great, maybe sandwiches. My mind filled of only that until the young girl grabbed my attention again.

Her face was pink from the laughter and from all of the running. Every few seconds she would eye me to make sure I wasn't going to try anything. She was smart, she almost caught me once or twice. Almost.

And my dear, sweet Bonnibel sat under a tree in the shade. Her light pink hair blew in the breeze to the right, sweeping her bangs to her usual side. So it was in her favor. Her blue eyes met mine and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I told the smaller Bennett, ruffling her hair. "Why don't you play on the jungle gym for a few minutes while I take a break?"

"Okay Marcy!" She giggled, running over to the playground equipment.

I grabbed one of the small white flowers from the ground, pulling it up from the soft earth, and carried it to my crush. When I had reached the shaded tree I felt a noticeable drop in temperature.

She smiled as I neared, which led me to sit down close by her.

"For you," I told her.

"You're so sweet," She said as I placed the white flower in her hair.

"Anything for my princess." When the flower was perfectly placed I smiled. "Beautiful, but that's nothing new." She blushed as I took her hand, messing with her fingers. "You didn't eat breakfast. You must be hungry." She looked up to meet my eyes.

"What was I supposed to do? I was rushed out by my sister and my girlfriend." She said then quickly blushed, covering her mouth with her free hand.

I smirked and raised and eyebrow.

"Is that what I am now?" Her blush only got more red, traveling to her ears.

"Well I thought since we kissed that we would be dating because that's not usually what friends do-only people who date kiss and it wasn't just once it was more than once-so I thought we were but maybe we're not because you're laughing at me like I'm stupid and I just-" I put my hand in front of her mouth, smiling.

"You know, I think it's adorable you're getting so embarrassed over this. I think it's a fitting name." My hand uncovered her mouth and found its way back to my side to mess with the soft grass.

"You do?"

I smiled. "Very much so."

"Ladies!" My eyes shot open to see a tall, well dressed teen standing in front of us. He looked exactly the same as I remembered him. He had kept his stupid bleached Mohawk even though it looked ridiculous on him, and that stupid half assed sleeveless leather jacket. "Please, this is a park. There are children here." _Was this asshole kidding? _

"Hey Ash." Bonnie greeted with a bright smile, acting as if she hadn't heard his rude comment.

That fake toothy smile appeared on his face, the one he puts on for people he's trying to impress. "Ms. Bonnibel." Ash greeted with the same amount of enthusiasm as if he hadn't said what he clearly said. Maybe I just imagined it. No, I know I had heard it.

"Bon, why don't you take Goliad over to the pond? Help her catch turtles or something."

She shot me a sideways glance, as if I was being rude. "Well, alright. It was nice seeing you Ash."

He nodded in her direction. "And it was a pleasure seeing you again."

She got up from her comfortable spot and headed over to meet Goliad. When she looked back I smiled at her.

When she wasn't in hearing distance I glared at the man in front of me.

"Why are you here? Don't you have something better to do than to spy on me?"

"I'm not spying on you Mar-mar." He said sweetly, sitting down next to me. Of course he was acting like this. Always nice at the beginning and then a slow, gradual douchiness appears. "But I see you've moved on with a girl. How ungodly-" There it was.

"You're one to talk."

"I'm a Christian Mar-mar. You seem to have forgotten." I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't forgotten anything, because you're not a damn Christian. You're the jerk that ruined my life!"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that begged me to stay."

"I think it was the other way around and if you haven't noticed bub," I pointed a thumb in the general direction of the pond. "I don't need you anymore."

"But you owe me for what I did for you!"

"I don't owe you anything!"

"I was the one that got you into the in crowd when you reached high school." He started, counting on his fingers. "I was the one that set you up with my friends and who gave you the idea to make a band. I was also the one that set up an interview with top producers! Now you're with a girl. That's so low Mar-mar. I thought you were better than that."

"Let me live my own life!" I yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the park. "You need to mind your own business. I know you think you're this great guy but really you're a douche bag who uses people. That's your way of life and it's not mine anymore! I just want to spend the day with my girlfriend," The title sent a wave of butterflies through my stomach. "And her sister at the park. No one seemed to care about that until you came along. So please, I ask that you leave us alone for the time we're here. This _is_ a free country and if you don't like it, then you can move somewhere else."

He began to glare at me, biting the inside of his cheek like he always did when he was mad, along with crossing his arms over his chest. His breathing was a little off, but barely noticeable. He tisked, slowly smiling as if someone had told him a cheesy joke and shook his head.

"I wouldn't want her parents to know about this." I glared holes through his skull. "They're a very devoted family in our church. So I think it would be best if you left now."

I gritted my teeth and stood up quickly. "You know what, you're right. I wouldn't want be stuck in the same area with someone who's going to hell either. I hope God blesses you for down casting the likes of me. Because I thought God was the only one that was supposed to judge people. But my bad, I must have forgotten that you're Jesus!"

With that, I turned on my heels to the direction of the pond and soon spotted the girls.

"Hey," Bonnie started. "Are you okay?"

I gave one of my heart warming smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine." I stuck my hands deep into my pockets, hoping the she wouldn't notice. She did. "Hey Goliad, why don't we go get something to eat? Afterwards I can take you out for ice cream or something." She nodded, still searching the clear water for turtles.

"Marcy, why was that man mad at you?"

I sighed. "Well I guess I need to tell you eventually kiddo." She looked up from the water.

"What is it?" I sighed, sitting by the young girl, giving her an awkward pat on the head.

"You see, the man was mad because your sister..." I gave a dramatic pause, sighing. "She eats dogs-"

"Marceline!" I started laughing as Bonnie pushed me into the pond. It wasn't even ankle deep, but my face got wet, along with my hands and knees. I splashed the older girl who scolded me for being so childish. Goliad on the other hand looked completely mortified.

"But Bonnie, why would you do that?" She almost screeched.

"I don't! Marceline's just messing with you." She replied, hitting me in the gut as hard as she could when I finally got out of the water. Surprisingly that's a lot harder than I thought. So yes, the breath was knocked out of me, but I still managed laughed.

"But Marceline doesn't lie!" That earned me a glare from Bonnie. This made me give her a toothy smile which made her turn away so I wouldn't see her blush. Oh how I loved the domino effect. "Can we get ice cream now?"

"Sure kiddo."

"And can I get a piggy back ride?" She asked shyly.

"If you don't mind a little water." I scooped up the child and put her on my shoulders. Both of us giggling, I walked over to her older sister. "And I'll get you something for lunch. Whatever you like my dear."

"You're such a dork." She muttered, bumping my shoulder lightly.

"A dork that you happen to like." I teased with my usual smug grin.

She rolled her eyes as I took her hand.

* * *

"Ice cream!" Goliad sang, sticking a spoon full of rocky road in her mouth. "Ice ice ice cream!"

We had just arrived at the ice cream parlor. So of course Goliad had to sit in the seat by a window. Also since we were at an ice cream parlor she had to have a double scoop even though we had already eaten lunch. And because I wanted to be the coolest person this child knew, I gave her a triple scoop with sprinkles and gummy bears. She didn't like cones, or else She would have gotten a chocolate dipped one.

"I can't believe you gave her that much. Now she's going to be jumping off the walls." Bonnie said from my side. She had gotten bubblegum flavored, which I thought was extremely childish and adorable, but I wouldn't tell her that. Because she's very argumentative.

"It's okay, it just means she'll have a nice sugar crash later."

"Or sugar coma." She muttered under her breath.

I licked my strawberry ice cream and wiggled my eyebrows at her. She giggled and kicked me under the table which caused a gigglefest between the two of us.

"So why was that guy really mad at you?" The blonde headed child asked in between bites of her ice cream. And dang this kid was scarfing it down.

"Oh, he's just my ex boyfriend." I stated with a shrug.

Bonnie started to cough heavily, choking on her ice cream.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I asked, rubbing her back as she tried to regain her posture.

"You dated Ash?" She asked in absolute horror.

"Oh, yeah. He's the only person I've ever dated." Her facial expression made me think I had committed an awful crime. Like mass murder or some shit close to that. "What?"

"But he's so not...your type. He's such a goody two shoes."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Say's perfect little princess goody two shoes." I started biting at the cone. "And he's not a goody two shoes. That's his cover for his douchey insides."

Only seeming to collect the first part of what I said she muttered, "I'm no where near perfect." She looked out the window.

"To me you are." Her face reddened as she tried not to look directly into my eyes. "Don't be embarrassed princess, I only speak the facts. You love facts!"

"I do love facts-"

"Done!" Goliad yelled, slamming her cup on the table, sending little droplets of melted ice cream everywhere. "I finished all of it! Aren't you proud of my Marcy?" I looked at her in amazement.

"You scarfed down three scoops of ice cream in under ten minutes. I'm amazed!" I reached across the table to give her a high five to which she did not hesitate to hit. In fact, she tried her hardest to break my hand doing so. Thankfully her five year old self couldn't do that at this point or else she would have. "Now for your next mission agent G." She leaned in close, listening to my words like they were solid gold blocks. "When you get home you have to run around the house and drive your parents nuts."

"Marceline!" Bonnie objected.

"Affirmative general M!" The small girl said, slapping her hand against her forehead. "Ow!" She then giggled.

I started to laugh until I looked up seeing the person I least wanted to see right now. _You've got to be kidding me. _

"Well since everyone is finished we should go." I rushed out of the seat, Goliad already out of the seat running in place.

"But Marcy-"

"Please, we should go." I hinted, holding out my hand.

She quickly took it with a nod, still not understanding. I squeezed it tight as we tried to walk out of the shop.

"Oh hey Mar-mar!" _Shit._

I turned my head to see the same Ash that tried to kick me out of the park. I sighed.

"We're leaving, okay?"

"Oh, but-"

"I'm sorry to intrude," Bonnie started. "But we really must leave Ash. I have to take my sister back home before my parents get upset. I'm sorry we couldn't stay and talk, but I'm in a rush."

"Oh, of course. My bad. I hope to see the three of you again sometime in the future." He gave a smile to Bonnie and shot me a dry look. "Have a nice day girls."

_That was it? That's all it took for him to leave? _

Bonnie pulled me out of the door while I was still dumbfounded. I'm sure it only worked because Bonnie was the one speaking. If I would have tried that with him then it wouldn't work. And she probably said that more out of annoyance that he was my ex than of him getting in an argument with me earlier.

"Do you want me to drive?" I snapped out of it and looked at my beautiful girlfriend.

"If you want to."

"I just don't want you to space you."

I smiled. "I'm fine now, but you might want to drive just in case. Even though that will be more dangerous because I'm going to distract you with my charm." She rolled her eyes and took out her keys to unlock the door.

"Then it must be extremely hard to drive when I'm with you."

I chuckled. "Except when you talk. Kind of turns me off."

She slapped my arm as I laughed.

* * *

Since the park wasn't all too far away from the Bennett house hold, we arrived within ten minutes of leaving the parlor. Not that I minded the short ride, but I did mind that I had put off the task of visiting Simon like I had promised. Though I knew he wouldn't mind, I knew better than to break a promise.

And even though I dearly wanted to stay with the two girls, it was time to take my leave. Even with Goliad's begging for me not to go which broke my heart, I had to go see Simon. He didn't have long.

So we let Goliad inside to bounce off the walls so that I could be with Bonnie at her doorway.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." I looked away.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You need to go see him." She replied, pulling me into a hug.

"Alright, I better go." I whispered, kissing her forehead. She sighed, pulled away, and nodded with a smile that only made me want to stay longer. Before I could change my mind I left Bonnie with her parents.

_I bet it's nice having parents, _I thought to myself. _Or at least ones that are around. _

I sped through the highway, wind blowing in my face and my long hair flew in the wind behind me. This was the only time I felt free and away from everyone else, while music let me express myself. Then with Bonnie it was a whole different sensation, maybe it's because for once I didn't feel alone.

I smiled_. I don't feel alone anymore. _

* * *

**Review time!**

**To my mathmatical guest: It was no problem posting this. I hope you like it and keep reading to the very end! **

**To my amazing guest: Wow, you said fluff so many times it sounds weird now! Fluff. Thank you for the favorite! It means a lot that you like this so much. I hope you keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! The last chapter had a lot of reviews! So thank you! Also, I just want to remind you that you can also PM me. I always reply. Also, I will be going to camp for a few days so I won't be able to update once Monday comes around. I will be back Friday though. So anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Marceline:**

Simon was sound asleep when I had walked in. An hour had passed and he was still sleeping. Four hours passed and my father arrived and he was still asleep. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself. A coma had taken ahold of him while I was gone, messing around with the Bennett children. I should have known this would happen, especially with my luck.

I deserved this, he didn't. I had broken a promise and this was my punishment.

A steady beat of beeps from his machine showed he was still alive, but I knew it wouldn't last much longer. Because as the hours had passed his heart rate had went down twenty beats. Twenty. The last doctor had told me that the disease inside him was cooling the blood, which in turn was cooling his body.

My grip on the chair became deadly.

The door suddenly opened and I looked up, seeing my father. It was only him. He was still wore one of his black suits like he had yesterday. He always wore them, and I thought it was more of a personal preference than a business necessity. It was either that or a white tank top and lazy pants. My concentration quickly went back to Simon.

"I brought back some snacks like you wanted." He started awkwardly, maybe even hesitantly. "I even got you some fries from the cafeteria. You used to love those." He said, closing the door behind him.

I did love fries. So I took the plate of fries and started to eat them. Nicely salted and crunchy. None of them were gooey, just the way I liked them.

"Thanks." I told him. "What else did you bring?"

He looked at me, stunned. I usually wouldn't say anything to him. Not a single thing, much less a thank you. He quickly snapped out of it and rummaged through the other snacks.

"All of them were from the vending machine, except for the fries of course. That would be silly." He rambled.

I only nodded, proceeding to take a Twinkie from his hand.

"Thanks." I muttered again.

It was quiet for a moment as he fidgeted in the seat next to me.

The awkward moment was cut short by the opening of a door. A tall, young woman came in. Instantly I noted that she was a doctor. She wore large, round glasses, and kept her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Under her lab coat she wore an orange sweater. Knowing nothing of hospital dress codes, I saw nothing wrong with it.

"Hello, I'm doctor Penelope. I'm one of the many doctors assigned to Mr. Petrokov's case." She pulled up a chair to sit across from my father and I. "Now, there are some things we must discuss." She told us, pulling out forms from the inside of her lab coat, handing them to my father.

"Is he having another surgery?" My father asked as he took the documents. The doctor took off her glasses and sighed, polishing off the finger prints and dirt.

"No. He's gone through enough of that. The hospital would ask to transfer him to another facility to help further study this new disease but...He's taken a turn for the worst and I'm sorry to inform you that we don't think he's going to make it through the night."

Besides the high pitched ringing in my ears it was quiet.

"Thank you." I heard my father say along with the closing of the door, but I couldn't pull away from the fixed point in front of me. I saw my father's figure kneeling in front of me but I still couldn't turn away. I was frozen.

And even though he attempted to pull me out of it, I stayed solid. His touch was numb and his voice became more and more distant as he continued to call for me.

Simon always had such great luck. So this whole time I thought he would be able to pull out of it and things would go back to normal. But it wouldn't ever be normal. He was basically dead already. He was gone and I knew I wasn't okay.

That's when I realized something. I wouldn't get to say goodbye or thank him for what he's done for me. I wouldn't be able to see him smile or hear his voice anymore. I wouldn't be able to hear him tell me stories or jokes, no matter how fake or crazy it was.

I stood up quickly, pulling way from my father. I wasn't going to be able to stay here. I couldn't go home. I needed space and plenty of it and I would be back soon before he would pass. I knew he would be fine until then.

I walked out of the room, down the hall and out into the cloudy night. It had just started raining, but I didn't care. I could barely feel anything anyways, even as it poured on me, I couldn't feel it, or I just didn't care enough to notice.

So I sat in the rain outside of the hospital, each second feeling like hours. Pulling my knees to my chest, I tried to unclench my jaw. It had been doing so for so long it began to ache. But it couldn't be helped because this was my fault. I knew that somehow this had to do with me. His good luck was ruined by my bad luck. Something...He was too good of a person to have this happen to him.

I stood up after a few minutes, running a hand through my hair. _They say that people can hear when they're in a coma. Even if he can't at least I can try. Maybe that's how I can say goodbye._ I looked at the building in front of me. _This is my last chance. _

I walked back into the hospital, leaving a trail of water as I walked. Being late, no one was around to notice. So I walked on, heading into the elevator. I wasn't going to take my chances with the stairs while I was soaking wet.

As the doors opened I saw the same female doctor from before. She looked me up and down before making her conclusion. That I was obviously soaking wet and miserable.

"You could have sat in the lobby."

I shrugged. "The rain always calms me." I muttered, walking into the large machine. She nodded reaching for the floor button before seeing that it had already been pressed. As the doors closed I closed my eyes and leaned against the back wall, feeling the machine move. Very few people knew that I was claustrophobic.

"I could get you a towel if you'd like." She stated, putting a hand on my wet shoulder. I quickly looked up to meet her eyes. They looked just like betty's.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Betty was gone too. She had been gone for almost five years. She was assumed dead because she disappeared on one of her famous trips to Antarctica with Simon. He said she walked out into the snow and was lost almost immediately. They had worked in the same field, that's how they met. It was a tragic loss for everyone. She was a brilliant scientist and wonderful lady. I think Bonnie would have loved her. I take that back, I knew she would have loved her.

As the doors opened I saw many people rush into a room down the left side of the hall. _Simon. _

Doctor Penelope quickly jetted down the hall to see all of the commotion. And my hunch was right. As I walked down the hallway I could hear the loud, constant stream of sound along with many doctors yelling at each other. They were losing him.

I started to sprint towards the room, but strong arms caught me, holding me back tightly as I kicked and screamed.

"Simon!" I yelled, struggling to get out of the figure's grip. "Let go! Dad-I need to say goodbye!" I started to punch and scratch my way out, but he wouldn't have it and I slowly stopped, collapsing on the ground with tears streaming down my face.

His arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me up.

"Come on Marcy." He tried. "Lets go to the waiting room." For once, I obeyed his commands. But through my tear clouded eyes, I could see the doctors parting. They had given up. He was gone.

* * *

**Bonnibel:**

I had just walked through the door after Marceline had left and instantly felt eyes on my back. I turned and saw my mom giving an unapproving look, pointing at the smallest Bennett who was running around the kitchen with a pot on her head.

"The purple giraffes are after me!" She screached, running around more. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"I'm sorry mom. Marcy gave her ice cream." I informed her, walking into the living room and falling onto the couch.

My mom only shook her head with a smile before sitting on the couch beside me. "You and Marceline are getting quite close right?" I sat up, trying to him my blush.

"Um...I guess so." I replied.

She nodded, stretching. "Well I'm glad you're getting close to someone besides Lien-Bou and Jake. It's good for you to have a broader horizon."

"I have other friends mom, I'm class president after all. I just don't like to go on shopping montages." I sighed, laying back in the seat again. "And there nothing wrong with hanging out with Lien-Bou and Jake."

"I never said there was." She corrected. After a moment of Goliad running around she asked, "How much ice cream did she give her?"

I was hesitant to answer but I did, knowing well enough that she could ground me if I didn't. "Three scoops-"

"Three scoops!" She yelled above Goliad, which made her stop in her tracks in front of us.

"Yeah! She also let me have gummy bears and sprinkles with it!" Goliad added excitedly, bouncing on her toes. "I ate all of it! It was sooo yummy gummy mom!" My mom watched as the girl took off again in awe before looking over at me.

"Look at what she caused!" She said, letting out a deep breath.

I giggled and got up, stretching.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a nap."

"If you're able to sleep through his, then be my guest." I smiled and ran up the stairs to my bed. It took about an hour for Goliad to calm down and crash, which means it took me that long to fall sleep. I woke up a few hours later to have dinner and then lost track of time when studying.

When I had finally put down my ACT prep book I realized how late it was. The summer sky was dark and the moon had been welcomed not too long ago by the every so bright stars.

_Well they say time flies when you're having fun. _Though most would say studying it boring and or difficult, I had always liked it. In fact it was my favorite pass time. But ever since Marceline had come into my life it had become my second favorite thing.

I walked down the stairs to drink a glass of water before going to bed but I heard a knock at the door, which was peculiar for how late it was. But I refused to ignore it, it could be a call for distress after all.

Placing my glass on the counter, I walked to the door, flinging it open I saw a drenched Marceline through the peep hole. She was looking at the ground instead of into my eyes.

"Marceline?" I asked, reaching for her hand, but she took a step back. Surprised, I took a step back as well. "Marcy, is everything alright?" She only nodded. There was a long moment of silence. "You want to come in?" She nodded again and walked passed me only to stop in the living room to sit down. I followed her actions. "Marcy-" I started, reaching to touch her shoulder, but she grabbed my wrist. Her eyes looking intently in mine and for once I was scared of her actions. I was scared of her.

Her eyes were more of a red then her usual hazel. Her grip wasn't tight but it was alarming. Suddenly she let go and looked away.

"Simon's dead." Her voice cracked.

My eyes widened. "I'm...I'm so sorry, I-" I stopped my words immediately when I saw tears streaking her face. Pulling her closer, she fell into my arms, sobbing. I had only seen her cry once before, which was about Simon. She would never go into great detail about her relationship with him, but I knew they were extremely close, and that he meant more to her than life.

I stroked her hair gently, kissing her head every once and a while. Cuddling into my collar, she tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths.

"Hey Marcy?"

"Hmm?" She breathed out after a second.

"Do you want to watch a movie to make you feel better?" She fidgeted with the hem of my shirt before sitting up, stretching her long arms over her head. Her cheeks were tear stained which was offsetting because she was chuckling. "What?" She smiled at me, sending a wave of butterflies into my stomach.

"You're so sweet. But I think it would be best if I left."

"B-but why?" _Stuttering? Yeah I was really into this girl._

She got close, still smiling and gave me a peck on the lips. Grabbing the collar of her shirt, I pulled her closer.

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I don't think your parents would appreciate it if I stayed the night." She said in between kisses.

"But they don't know. No one knows." She stopped, pressing our foreheads together. Pausing, she looked deeply into my eyes. I slowly wrapped my arms around her neck, playing with the back of her shirt. "Marcy?"

"Simon knew how I felt about you." She sighed, running her hand through my faded pink hair. "I should go." But I wouldn't let her out of my grip.

"Where would you go?"

"Why does it matter?" She asked, trying to pull my arms off of her.

"I want to make sure you'll be safe. I don't want anything bad to happen-"

"Like what?" She let go of my arms, accepting that I wasn't going to let go. "You think if I'm not surrounded by people that I'll kill myself or something?" The blood rushed out of my face at the mere thought.

Noticing my this, she pressed her forehead against mine once again.

"I'll go to my dad's house. I'll be fine there. Nothing will happen." She smiled sweetly and kissed the tip of my nose, making me giggle. "I promise." I nodded before she pressed her lips softly against mine. My arms, which were still wrapped around her neck, pulled her closer. She did the same, her hands slowly slid down to my hips. The kiss got a little deeper before she pulled away, leaving me wanting more. "I'll see you later." She whispered sadly, pulling away from me to take her leave.

She stopped at the doorway, her hand stuck on the handle. Looking intently at it, she scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a moment of stillness.

"Yeah, I just..." She bit the inside of her cheek and looked back at me. "Thanks Bonnie. For everything."

"It's really no problem-"

"Bon I...I'll see you later." She finally opened the door and left without another word. By the time I had got up to ask if she wanted a ride home she had already left with the rain beating on her. The storm only got worse from there.

* * *

**So many reviews! **

**Coffee and Tea Fueled:**** Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!**

**parahoy: Why thank you princess! **

**TheJadedRebellion: Why thank you! I decided to make her fun to lighten up the mood, she's like the comedic relief. **

**alecita122: Thanks for your forty bajillion reviews! I really like messing around with Goliad's personality, she's a really fun character. I think everyone instantly loved her. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know some are saddened by the fact that Simon has passed, but there are certain reasons for this, so please sick with me my wonderful readers. **

**Sadly, this might be the last chapter until I get back from youth camp. But do not fret! I will be back in less than a week, so as usual Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Simon's funeral and because of the tragic loss, I saw less of Marceline. Knowing how Simon was her whole world in the past, I tried not to interfere with her alone time. I kept contact on her terms, trying not to push her.

With so much free time and so little to study on, I decided to spend some time with my close friends.

The sun was hanging up high in the sky, showing off it's light and giving off the perfect amount of heat. Mixed with a light breeze and seemingly little activity of bugs, the day was ideal.

I walked up the steps to Jake's house. It was pretty average for a three bedroom house until you went into the backyard. It was larger than the house itself. I believe he once told me it was about three acres of land or so. So he had a large pool, a bonfire and plenty of room for anything else he could possibly want to add in.

Since I was at their house constantly, I walked into the house as if it was my own.

Instantly I was greeted by everyone. Finn and Jake sat on the couch, holding wireless controllers. Being their extremely competitive selves, they yelled at the screen when they weren't doing so well on whatever game it was.

Lein-Bou was sitting with Louise and Faith, chatting about who knows what. Then I noticed a new fellow with his arm around Louise. I had seen him around school before. Brad was what he called himself. No one ever remembered his last name because it was all too complicated.

"Hey Peebles! Come watch me destroy Jake!" Finn yelled over the booming sound of the television. He always called me peebles, though I wasn't sure where he had gotten such a name.

"No way!" Jake said with the same amount of intensity. "You'll never win! I'm magic, dog!"

Finn looked over at Jake. "No one says that!"

"No one must be a pretty cool guy."

Finn grunted and adjusted himself in his seat, looking back at the game. "You're impossible."

"Because I'm...magic!" He yelled, his arms shooting into the air. "Whooo! I just won!"

I rolled my eyes and took a seat by Lein-Bou at the dining room table. The girls all gave me a welcome with bright smiles on their faces.

"Hey, how's Marceline?" Faith asked as soon as I had sat down.

"I think she's okay. We haven't talked since Tuesday." I shrugged, sinking back into my seat.

"That's odd. That's really unlike you guys to go that long without talking to each other." Faith said.

"Yeah, like you guys are usually inseparable." Louise added, looking up from her phone for once.

"Her foster parent died. That's a big deal and I don't blame her." I told them, trying to hide the fact that I missed her dearly. "Plus, we can go a few days without talking. It's not like it'll kill us." The girls nodded. I felt extremely guilty at that point. I still hadn't told any of them about our relationship. Though I thought it would be best to come out with Marceline, it was hard at theses particular moments.

"That's true. Maybe it's good to be apart for a while, so you don't get sick of each other." Lein-Bou commented. _If only you knew. _

"Jake invited her over to hang out with us tonight and she never gave a for sure answer. So maybe she'll show up." I told them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, speaking of inviting someone." Lein-Bou stood and opened the door. "It wasn't my idea, but I thought you would like to meet someone." As this was said, a tall, well dressed man walked into the room. As soon as I saw the suit I thought it was Marceline's father but it wasn't. It was a much younger man about a few years older than I was.

He had broad shoulders and was well groomed. His brunet hair was somewhat short and parted in the middle. Along with the suit he seemed shy but confident at the same time.

"Um, hi. I'm Braco." He told me, sticking his hand out towards me. I shook his hand for a moment.

"Hello, I'm Bonnibel." I greeted him with a smile. "I'm sorry if my friends set you up under false pretenses. They tend to do that a lot." I said, ending with a chuckle.

"Oh, they didn't. I insisted on meeting you and I had to wait forever. But if you're really as wonderful as they made you seem, then it's completely worth it." He brought my hand up so he could kiss it.

Instantly I wanted to pull my hand back and slap him, but I held back dearly, giving a fake smile that seemed to fool him.

"Thank you Braco." I said monotone, taking my hand back and stopping myself from grinding my teeth.

"Can we watch the movie marathon yet since everyone is here?" Finn asked, setting up the television anyway.

"What movies?" Braco asked.

"Oh just the best movie series of all time!" Immediately everyone knew what movie it was, being obvious to everyone except the newcomer. He stood there with a blank expression on his face. "Heat Signature."

"Oh, that's the worst movie in existence." Everyone's eyes instantly hit him which led a slow, sweet smile seep on his face. "I'm kidding. It's a classic!"

"Phew, I thought I was going to have to knock you upside the head." A familiar voice called from behind the group. I turned to see Marceline standing in the open doorway, her usual smile was there, covering her still hurt expression.

"Hey Marcy!" Finn yelled from by the television set. She gave a salute before looking around the room.

I waved at her and a sweet smile came on her face as she saw me. Swiftly, she came over to my side.

"Hey dweeb." She greeted as she hugged me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders while mine wrapped around her middle. Sighing contently I let her go. Almost instantaneously she looked at Braco who stood there awkwardly. "Who's that guy?" She asked me.

"I'm Braco, thanks for asking." He said, shooting daggers at her. Already I knew something would happen. "And who are you?"

"Marceline."

"It's," He coughed out another inaudible word, "Wonderful to meet you."

"Ditto." Her bad mood instantly changed back into her sweet nature as she looked back at me. "Where are you sitting?" She asked, her kind eyes looking deep into mine, melting my insides. I snapped myself out of it to avoid suspicion.

"Nowhere specific." I told her. "Just on the couch." She smiled and looked around at the others.

"I brought snacks. I hope you don't mind. I don't know your favorites so I just bought a bunch of stuff. Pick and choose I guess. I'll go get them." Everyone wore huge smiles on their faces and they scrambled to get everything together. "I'll go get the snacks if you get that big comforter from the closet by the bathroom."

I smiled. "Okay." With that I set off to find the large blanket, unknowing that Braco was following close behind.

Searching through the closet of blankets, I tried my hardest to pull out the large blanket which sat on the very top shelf. After a few failed attempts of reaching up to grab it, I almost gave up until I heard a rustling behind me. Turning, I saw the skinny newcomer and sighed.

"Will you grab that big comforter up there? I'm a little too short to even touch it."

"Of course." He easily grabbed it and handed it to me with a smile. "But I have to ask. Why do you need something so large if you're so small?"

If this was supposed to be a complement, it surly wasn't working on me. And if this was going to happen all night, I might have someone kick him out. No matter how close of a friend he was to whoever it was, I refused to let him do this.

"Thank you." I walked back into the living room, everyone was set in a seat on the couch or sprawled out on the floor. Jake sat in the large comfy chair with Lein-Bou sitting on his lap. Finn and Faith laid on the ground, with a bowl of popcorn already set in the middle of them. Louise and Brad sat in the loveseat which left Marceline sitting on the far left on the couch.

I walked over to her, smiling as I started to pull apart the folded up material. Sitting down, I laid the blankets on top of my girlfriend and I, grabbing her hand under the comforter and smiling again.

Hearing a little cough, I looked up to see none other than Braco.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, go ahead."

He smiled and sat down, instantly putting his arm around me. Rolling my shoulders, I tried to hint to him that this wasn't something I was comfortable with. Unfortunately that only made him pull me closer towards him.

Lein-Bou seeing this she smiled and gave a thumbs up. I shook my head and turned to look at Marceline for advice, but she was already shooting daggers at Braco. It took him a few minutes before he noticed and gave daggers back, keeping his arm around me.

I sank deep into my seat, hoping I wouldn't get in the middle. Already being too late for that, Braco kept his arm around me for the first part of the movie, ignoring my silent protests along with Marceline's glare.

Halfway through the movie Braco shot out of the seat.

"I need to go. I just remembered I have a meeting with a client." He informed the others. I was honestly too relived to get out of his grip to care where he went or what he was doing. Sure, everyone else except Marcy and I were saddened by this notion, but I wouldn't say anything until he left.

"You sure you can't stay any longer? Jake thought it would be cool to roast some s'mores in the back before we watched the next movie! And maybe make some sandwiches." Finn pleaded. This seemed to make him want to stay. "We even have different kinds of chocolate because of Marcy-" Just like that, Braco's mood turned sour. His trigger word was Marceline. So we definitely don't have anything in common.

"I really must go. I'd rather not get fired."

"Well you'll be missing out on Jake's amazing sandwiches. They're lumpin' delicious." Louise said from under Brad's arm.

"I'm sure you all will be just fine without me. So I'll see you Monday at work Lein. It was nice to meet everyone. Especially," He took my hand. "Bonnibel."

Everyone started to whistle and oooooh at his actions except for Marceline, but I was not pleased. I wasn't under his charm like everyone else was. I didn't care for his stupid pick up lines and cheesy words. I didn't care for his presence.

"Can I speak to you outside?" He asked. Though I did not want to embarrass him in front of everyone, I stood up and he reached for my hand, but was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist tightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Marceline warned, standing up from her seat, the comforter sliding down to the ground.

He gave an unamused look. "And why not?"

"Because she doesn't want you to touch her." She said through clenched teeth.

"What do you care? You're acting like a jealous girlfriend." And with that, I knew exactly what was coming next, but I wasn't ready. I didn't think I would ever be ready.

All eyes on her, she let go of him. With a chuckle she nodded her head as if something was funny. Though he hadn't said anything like that in the slightest I knew it was her rage. Secretly she wanted to bash his face in and she probably could, but something was holding her back. She looked up smile starting to fade.

"You're right. My bad. There's nothing to be jealous about. But you should know that she's already taken." I closed my eyes. I knew this would happen eventually, but not like this. Now there would be questioning.

"You are?" I heard Lein-Bou ask from behind me. Slowly I turned, gave a small smile and a nod. "When were you going to tell me this?" Her expression told me that she would hurt. We had been best friends since before I can even remember, and me not telling her this was like a slap in the face. She thought I had told Marceline before her. She thought I was choosing Marceline over her.

"I guess when the time was right-"

"And you let me put my arm around you." Braco interrupted, butt hurt.

"She didn't let you do anything." Marceline said through clenched teeth, her hands bawling up into fists.

"Well like who is the guy?" Louise asked.

Braco looked at Marceline, then back at me, back at the group then back at me. Then it hit him, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. No one else had understood yet. But it was obvious, by the way I acted who it was.

"W-why would you date someone like her?" With that, he received a punch in the jaw.

"Get out," She told her. But to my surprise, it wasn't Marceline. It was Lein-Bou. He looked at her in awe, not sure how to handle it, or what he was supposed to say, so he said nothing. He picked himself up and walked out the door. When the door closed, all eyes were back on the two of us.

Finn stood up and walked over to Marceline with a straight face before he stuck his hand out towards her.

"You accomplished something that no one else was able to do. I have no idea how you did it, but I respect you a whole lot more." He then smiled and Marceline did too, shaking his hand.

"It's about lumpin' time." Louise said with a smile. "I thought you would totally be single for like ever."

Faith stat up from her position on the floor as Finn came back to sit by her. "I'm happy you found someone."

Jake gave a thumbs up towards Marcy. "You just completed mission impossible." I rolled my eyes at that one.

So we all waited for Lein-Bou's answer. For me, this was the most important one. She was my best friend after all, so if she didn't approve I don't know what I would do.

She walked over to Marceline, arms crossed over her chest as she looked her up and down. "Marceline," She started. Noticeably the rocker stood up straighter, her arms comfortably at her side instead of in her pockets and she swallowed hard. "You're the only person she's ever liked and if you ruin this for her I swear to God, you won't even have the chance to apologize."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"So I guess I was right about you needing someone adventurous in your life, huh?" She asked me.

I looked over at Marcy and smiled, to which she returned once of her million watt smiles. Small embers crept their way into my stomach.

"I guess so."

* * *

**Review time!**

**alecita122: I'm sorry but it's something that had to be done. Death just makes stories more interesting. Well...unless its the main character. **

**TheJadedRebellion: No it's not wrong. I actually gave a quick thought about it when I was writing but I thought it would be too typical, plus I already had a plan on how that would work out. And you might be on the right track, not giving out anything, but you're close. Very. Close. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! How you guys doing? I just got back from camp a few days ago and decided that I needed to provide another chapter for ya'll. Ugh, I actually hate that word.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Recently my mom and I were in a car wreck. We turned left at a green light and someone ran straight into us at high speed. I'm pretty sore and my head and chest aren't doing so well. We didn't have to go to the hospital, but if my writing isn't up to my usual bar then that's why. It's getting kind of hard to write because of that, so please go easy on me.**

**Alright, enough of that nonsense, I'll let you guys read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Marceline:**

"Why am I here again?" Jake asked from the seat beside me. Since this was a nice facility I told him to wear the nicest thing he had in his closet, which consisted of a black tuxedo he had worn for prom years ago. Luckily he was still the same size, maybe a little buffer, but I only knew from pictures.

He kept taping on the armrest of his chair with his finger, the beat was steady but showed more of a sign of boredom than anything else. I didn't blame him, because I was bored as well, silently singing words to a song I barely remembered.

We were in an office not too large in size, yet well furnished with leather seats and a massive cherry oak desk that sat in the center of the room. It gleamed so much that you could see your own reflection in it. The room was just neat in general. A large Persian rug covered the entire wood floor, the walls and shelves had been dusted. The place seemed absent of any germs at all.

It was like my father's office.

I sighed, leaning back into the somewhat comfortable leather seat.

"I told you it was a surprise."

He stopped tapping his finger against the wood and crossed his arms over his chest. "You blindfolded me from the house all the way to this office." Proceeding to make a point, he threw his hands up into the air. "I don't even know what this place is! So how do I know you're not part of the mafia?"

I gave a sideways glance over at him with an unamused expression. "You don't." Looking back over at the large painting at the wall I started to nibble on my thumbnail.

Just as I slouched back into my chair a butler-esc man came through the doorway, which led me to sit up straight. His face was long and he scowled at us as he walked to the desk, pulling out the chair and slowly, dramatically sat down. The frown lines on his face were so deep and his expression so stoic that it looked like it would crack if he were to smile.

He took some papers off of his desk, pulled out his small reading glasses, and oh so carefully scanned over the paper, taking his precious time. Being an extremely impatient person, it made me anxious.

"Ms. Abadeer?" His low voice rumbled. "And Mr.-" He squinted at the papers again. "Mertins." He placed the papers down and clasped his old, wrinkled hands together on top of the desk as he leaned forward slightly. "I believe you know why you're here, yes?"

I nodded. Jake cleared his desk. "Actually no." he told the old man, which earned him another scowl.

"Don't mind him." I insisted, elbowing Jake hard in the ribs. "He can be a bit clueless sometimes."

Jake huffed, slouching back into his seat, grumbling and cursing under his breath. Of course being in the presence of the high class worker, I nudged the younger male to gesture for him to sit back up so the session could begin.

Once he was up, I received one nod as the man grabbed the papers again and pulled out an orange envelope from inside the stack. Carefully, he took out the document inside.

"I have done much with my life," He read off slowly. "And I've had a lot of regrets, but I do not regret taking in my dear Marceline, who I loved and cared for as my own. And though I did not want to leave this earth, I know you're in safe hands." I tried to keep a straight face. "To her I leave you the house. Though it's old, it has wonderful memories that I hope you'll remember. I also leave you a key to a storage compartment on the left side of town called NESU." I looked down at my hands, confused, but listened. "Knowing Jake will take care of my Marceline, I give him thanks. Also knowing he is a true at heart business man, I give to him the mall I own." Jake looked up, wide eyed then back at me. "The whole place is yours if you choose to accept it."

The man stopped.

"He didn't write very much."

"He was a man of actions, not words." I stood from my seat, taking the keys from the man's hand along with the deed to the mall. "Thank you. I hope you have a wonderful rest of the evening." I grabbed the surprised teen and dragged him out of the facility before he could blink his eye.

I didn't want to have to be in the room with that man any longer than I had to.

Speeding off, I looked carefully at the key. I didn't know he had a storage compartment, but it doesn't surprise me. It was probably full of artifacts from his journeys. Maybe that crown was there too-

"He left me the mall?" Jake asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. "He changed it last second."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything. Just be glad you got it. He could have given it to many people, but he chose you." I glanced over at him with a bright smile on my face. "I insisted that he did it."

He nodded, chuckling a little and then the car stopped. The sign read what we were looking for, so we were let through the gate. Opening the door, I stepped out and started to jog inside of the storage maze. Jake quickly got out and followed in my footsteps.

I read the key's number that was inscribed into the side, looking around for the unit. But after ten minutes of searching I stopped in my tracks.

"This place is huge!" I exclaimed.

"That why it's called NESU. It literally stands for Never Ending Storage Units." He informed me as he walked straight past me.

I grunted, then stopped as I saw a large unit in front of me with the exact number that I was looking for on it. "You've got to be kidding."

Running to it, I slipped the key into the lock, and swung the large garage like door up to find two chests in the very back of the large unit. Besides that, there wasn't anything but dust. Looking through the keys on the chain, I selected one to open the chest on the left side. It was a large oak chest made with leather bindings and rusted screws. Lucky for me, the first key I put in opened it, revealing little trinkets, journals, a few papers and coins from various countries.

I sighed, not finding what I was hoping to find and walked over to the other chest so Jake could go through the previous one to find anything interesting.

The second box was regular sized but made of steal along with its bindings, spikes on the outside lining. A note was taped on the outside which read one word. 'Do not open', it read.

I took out another key. After a few tries, I placed in the last one. As it fit I paused and sucked in a deep breath. It was in here.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him, twisting the key and opening the lock. Having to pry the lid open, I had Jake help, and when it was I couldn't breathe.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed, reaching for the object sitting on top of the gold coins.

Quickly, I slapped his hand upward, almost throwing him backwards. For the most part it surprised him but immediately guilt spread across his innocent face. Even though him and his brother weren't blood related, they were all too much alike.

I sighed, looking back at the gold object. "I'm sorry it's just...that crown is cursed." I closed the lid as best I could and locked it back up. "I don't want you to get involved with anything like that. It's just bad luck." I stopped, closing the lid. "Simon found it in Antarctica on his last trip and caught whatever disease it was. Slowly made him go insane. He didn't blame it on the crown, but it's obvious isn't it?"

"Wait, a crown in Antarctica?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense. Now help me carry this chest out of here. It's heavy as hell."

* * *

A little less than two months had passed since Simon's death. A time filled with pain and agony and now, just now, I was starting to feel numb. Some say that was the easiest part, the numbness. For me it was different. Numb was a way of forgetting what had happened, by putting it away. But how could I put the thought of him away after everything he had done for me?

Sitting on the front porch while it rained reminded me of the night he had passed. It rained that same night. Every drop seemed to slowly move towards the earth, in slow, agonizingly slow motion.

My heart sank in my chest deeper and deeper everyday. Sure, I was happy with my new life. I had made my dream come true in a matter of not even two years. Something that had taken multiple musicians their whole lives to accomplish. I also had wonderful friends who looked after me. Then there was Bonnibel. How I was even able to have her as a friend was amazing enough as it was, but having her as my something more was...crazy. My life was full of craziness though.

Sure, we had our disagreements. Everyone does, especially polar opposites like we were. But I truly believe it's a balance thing. I'm a free spirit with no rules and no manners, a laid back punk rocker, while she acts...well, like a princess, but more sweet. But that didn't seem to help the hole in my chest fill anymore than it should have.

Hearing the silent sound of the door opening, I turned my head to face Keila. She had insisted on coming over to jam for a bit with the other band mates, but I had to take a break. Sometimes they could be completely overbearing. Except Keila, she was alright. Well besides her style which was...something. For one thing, her hair was an afro.

"Hey," She sighed, shutting the screen door behind her. "Are you alright?" Her voice was soft with a hint of comfort behind it. She usually wasn't a loud person, except when around the guys. They tended to be rowdy, so she would always have to speak up to even get a word in.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking." I said with a half smile before looking out at the road where a small red car passed by, making small waves of rain water on the road.

"Better be careful, we don't want your beautiful head exploding before the next tour." She scoffed, sitting next to me on the bench, drink in hand.

"Shush you, I'm not the only brainless one in the band." I retorted.

She giggled at my joke before it went silent. The only noise being heard was the sound of rain on the roof. Making sounds as if beads were being spilled on a hardwood floor.

"So how's it going with you and pinky?"

I chuckled, remembering I had called her the exact same thing when we had first met. She deserved the nickname given to her, she really wears a lot of pink. A lot of it. But she looks good in it, she makes the color look good.

"We're good, or at least I think we are. You never know without both sides being here. But..." I smiled. "I think we're doing great."

"Wow, you're rambling. You really like this girl." She pointed out, which earned her a punch in the arm. For a moment we both had ourselves a laugh until it died down again and only the rain was being heard.

The silence was nice though. Keila and I loved the silence, so the rain was even better, comforting at least. Maybe that was why it rained that day, because I needed comfort.

"Well obviously you did in the first place." Keila began, swirling the drink in her hand. "You don't date...people."

"Yes because I date aliens, zombies and inanimate objects. You know, the works."

"No, I meant the only person you've ever been with was Ash and you haven't dated anyone before him or since. Plus you knew him for years before you dated. And you and Bonnie didn't meet that long ago, so what's different with her?"

Leaning back into the chair, I looked at the falling rain and the cloud covered sky.

"I don't know. There's just something about her that makes my mind go blank. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing yet." I bit my lip harshly. "You know, they say people often mix up hate for love, so do you think it could work the other way around?"

"Marce, I don't think you're mixing up your feelings for hate. You're crazy about this girl." She looked over at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "And she's obviously crazy for you." I gave her a smile in return to the reassuring one she was wearing.

"Plus she's not sick of me yet, which is super weird." I added.

"Well she doesn't think you're a douche canoe so that's something."

"Douche canoe?" I gave her a look and a chuckled. "What does that even mean?"

"It means you're lame and you suck, you jerk!" She countered.

"I suck and jerk? Wow, I'm every guys dream!" She hit me as I burst into laughter.

"You're disgusting!"

I rolled my eyes. "You've never even met her and you're starting to sound like her!"

"Well maybe I'm turning into Bonnie. Which means," She sat up straight. "She's rubbing off on you and that means your fans will turn into her too. Imagine," She put her hand on my shoulder and the other hand outstretched towards the horizon. "A whole world full of Bonnies..."

"That doesn't sound too bad..."

"Well what if you lost her in a crowd? With as many fans as you have, they would all pretend to be her. And then you'd never find her!" She wiggled her fingers in my face as she concluded with, "Ever!"

I paused for a second. "Crap!" I yelled, throwing my hands up into the air, looking up at the ceiling of the porch.

"Speaking of the devil-"

I shot up. "What! Where?" Suddenly she burst into laughter, holding her stomach.

"Dude, you're so whipped!"

"Am not douche canoe!" Just as I said that my phone rang. Popping up on the caller ID, was her name. Quickly, I answered it. "Hey babe. What's going on?" Keila made a movement of a whip. I blushed and flipped her off, which only made her chuckle.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could have a moment alone to...talk about some things." As she said that I felt the blood rush out of my face.

"Please tell me this isn't the break up talk." Keila gave me worried look and sat up, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, no. I just knew you were with your friends. I just thought maybe we should...I don't know...tell my parents...together?" I gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah. We can talk about that. Do you want to meet for dinner?" I asked, giving Keila the okay sign.

"I would love that." She replied simply.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around six." I bit my lip.

"Okay, see you then." And with that she hung up.

"No you hang up!" Keila said from my side.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut it."

* * *

**Review time!**

**TheJadedRebellion: Yeah, I definitely don't want to make a typical story. Not this one. Nope. Also, you were kind of right about Jake getting the store, but he gets the whole mall now. So I give you brownie points for guessing it.**

**alecita122: I'm not the biggest fan of Braco either, but I felt like stirring up the pot.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Recently my computer hasn't been syncing up with the internet, so I'm sorry for the overly late update. I'm trying my hardest to fix it. Also marching band has been super demanding this year, so I've had literally no time for myself this year. **

**Anyways, who's excited about the upcoming Pokémon game? I'm so ready for it. I'm probably too excited and obsessed, but I can't help myself. I already pre-ordered it, so now I'm playing the waiting game. Which isn't as fun as Pokémon. **

**I wont keep you waiting any longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonnibel:**

I tightened my grip on her arm to hold her still, as usual she was resisting even though she had insisted on putting on such an outfit. She grunted as the collar of her button up shirt was in the way of her sight and again she squirmed. Her thumbs were playing with each other like she did when she was impatient.

"Stop freaking out." I tried. She fidgeted as I started adjusting the tie that she was intent on wearing. Her fingers ran through her thick ebony mane to fix what she considered a mess, though it was no where near what she was imagining in her mind. In fact she had looked nicer than I had ever seen her before. The royal blue dress shirt she wore coincided well with the black vest that wrapped around her curves, her somewhat baggy slacks doing the same. I would have considered this formal if her Pokemon seat-belt wasn't so noticeable. The red and white colors stuck out like hunter orange in a field.

Yet she thought of herself as monster at this point. Why, I couldn't tell you, just that she was looking down on herself too harshly for whatever reason.

"I don't see how you aren't." She breathed out, flipping the hair out of her eyes. "Coming out to your parents is a big deal. Especially when they see me as your best friend, not your something more." After fixing her collar my hands rested on her shoulders.

"I mean hold still. The tie won't look right if you keep moving." She pouted at the comment and turned to the mirror in front of her to inspect her appearance for the slightest flaw. As if she had any. I thought she was flawless or maybe I was starting to succumb to lovers blindness.

The corner of her mouth slowly moved downward the longer she looked at herself until she glanced at me through the mirror. Her usual smirk reappearing. The one that sent chills down my spine.

"See something you like?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and gave a slight chuckle.

"Hey, I'm the only one that's allowed to tease."

"Well you've been slacking." I commented. "But I was right wasn't I?"

"As always." She said in a slightly lower tone. I sighed contently as her hands shifted to my waist, my arms wrapping around her neck tightly. "You look absolutely stunning." She whispered, kissing my temple. I peered at the two of us in the mirror. Though we both looked formal, there were some things that highlighted our personalities. Her nerdiness stuck out with her belt and I wore an extremely girly pink dress that stopped right below my knees and frilled. A pink sash wrapped around my stomach and tied in the back in a bow.

"You're only saying that because I'm wearing a dress." I replied with a shy smile.

"No, the makeup helps too." I hit her in the arm which only caused her to chuckle and pull me in closer. "No, even if you were wearing sweats and tanktop I would still think you're just as beautiful now as you are in that dress. Even though it does show off some curves-" I hit her again and we both giggled.

Suddenly she leaned down and kissed me softly.

"What was that for?" I asked in a soft voice as she pulled away.

"That was for being cute." She mocked my tone and smirked.

My weight shifted on the plat of my feet so I could be closer. My fingers mindlessly playing with her flowing locks. "If I kissed you for every time you were cute you wouldn't be able to get me off of you." I smiled as I saw her face turn the slightest shade darker.

"I think you're reading my mind Ms. Bennett."

"Are we role playing now?" I taunted.

She chuckled. "I feel like you're a lot more kinky than you lead on."

I pulled her tie towards me to leave a few inches of space between us. Her face turned red as we became closer than before. "I guess you'll just have to find out." I kissed the tip of her nose before letting go, leaving her wanting more.

She sighed contently and inspected herself in the mirror before fixing her collar.

"Don't make that face."

"What face?" She asked, her eyes unmoving from her reflection.

"Marcy, I can read you like a book." I observed her for a moment, studying her current thoughts. "Something else is on your mind. I can tell by the distance, the way you're pursing your lips, the way you're spacing out as if you're not really here." She quickly changed her expression to cover up her exposed feelings.

"I really hate how much you get me." She smirked and dusted herself off.

"You love it." I corrected.

She paused and turned to stare at me for a short moment. "Love?" She questioned, the smile growing ever so slightly.

"Love." I confirmed. She flashed that intoxicating smile of hers, knowing well enough that I would melt into a puddle.

"Do you?" She asked. Knowing exactly what she was saying I looked down at our feet and contemplating on the answer I already knew. "I know you can read me like a book Bon, but yours is in German. That's not exactly my first language to any extent." I snickered at that and looked up into her hazel eyes. The red tint was always there. It was fascinating. No one else I knew had that color in their eyes. She reminded me of a vampire. But a good kind, if that makes any sense at all.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Your favorite color?" She repeated, befuddled. I hardly nodded. Despite the fact that she still couldn't understand the logic behind my question, she answered simply with, "Yellow." She exhaled a low breath, rubbing the back of her neck as if she was embarrassed. "Everyone thinks it pink, but it's not. Its yellow because it makes you feel like royalty."

Too stunned to form a sentence, I stayed silent as she continued to smile before looking down at her phone.

"You ready to go?" Before I could reply she grabbed her keys off of the table._ I never told her that_. "Bon?" She asked after noticing my stillness.

"Yeah." I walked towards the door as she held it open. "Gott erbarme." I whispered under my breath.

* * *

**Marceline:**

The ceiling was tall with elegant crystal chandeliers hanging at perfectly spaced intervals just above each table. A band played in the far back of a room. The music was soft and graceful, making my body sway just the slightest bit. I pinpointed the music to Chopin, precisely nocturne opus 15. I only knew this because Simon would teach me about the classical genre in his free time. This one was one of his favorites.

My heart began to ache just the slightest bit yet I refused to let the emotions slip out. My posture began to slack just the slightest which caused Bonnie to notice. She always seemed to notice, even to one else could.

"Welcome to Das Konigreich Der Bonbons." The server greeted, looking up from his podium. He was fully dressed in the finest tux, the red and white patterns in his hair threw me off along with his unusually dark eyes. They seemed too alluring for a normal person, too dark, too creepy. "Oh," His voice was sweet like candy and my feelings subsided only slightly. "Mrs. Bennett, your parents are waiting for you." He glanced over at me. "I presume this is Ms. Abadeer. Correct?" He asked her.

"I am." I said, a bit irritated that he wasn't talking to me directly. Now I knew how that jerk Braco felt. Instantly I was elbowed in the ribs by my wonderful girlfriend.

Surprised by my tone he turned back to Bonnibel with a somewhat worrisome smile and led the way without another word. We were taken through the main room into the private quarters for the more important and wealthy customers.

"You realize you didn't have to choose my parent's restaurant, right?" She tried to whisper as we passed another table. She gave them an apologetic smile as if they thought we were up to no good. They smiled back at her, thinking she was being sweet which was half true.

"They thought it would be more convenient if we met up here. They insisted." I could feel her roll her eyes from beside me.

"Figures. Having you here is like free advertisement." The tone in her voice was bitter, something that was very unlike her.

"If they wanted free advertisement they could have just asked. I would love having my face on a billboard."

"Have you ever been here before today?"

"You scorn the idea anytime I ever bring it up." I countered. "And it aggravates you any time I pronounce any word the slightest bit wrong. Especially when it come to German." The conversation was stopped by our arrival to the table. Her parents were carrying out their own conversation, sipping their cocktails.

We seated ourselves, immediately grabbing their attention.

"Marceline dear, how have you been?" Her mother started.

"Wonderful as always. Yourself?" I asked in the proper literate way that Bonnibel had taught me over the past few weeks.

"I'm doing well, thank you." She turned to her child and smiled, not seeing anything wrong with the invitation. Bonnie's father on the other hand saw right through the disguise. His eyes were on me the entire time, almost as if he knew to target me instead of his own daughter. He was indeed correct.

"Tell me straightforward Marceline. What is this about?" He asked quietly, not to interrupt the conversations between his wife and daughter. "Is there something I should be worried about at the very least?" I had to think for a second. I didn't want to give away any clues. Anything that I say could be used in a conversation such as this. I swallowed which was dually noted.

"Not necessarily-"

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"Skip me, I haven't looked over the menu yet..." I grabbed it off of the table. In a minute flat all of the Bennett's had ordered, knowing their own restaurant. Forcing the server to wait while I looked over everything and had Bonnie help pronounce my order.

"I'm just saying that Rouladen isn't a word." I argued.

"It is in Germany." The young Bennett countered.

"But we're not in Germany, therefore it is not a word." Her parents of course laughed at us in the background over our bickering. What they didn't understand was how hard it was for me not to be flirtatious and romantic about it.

After a few more minutes of them enjoying their nightly entertainment her father cleared his throat. "Now," He started. "You called us here for what reason?" My stomach began to churn. I had completely forgotten about the real reason we were here.

Bonnie was already staring at me as if she had nothing to do with the news. _Thanks honey, I'll take the heat for this one. Don't you worry. I'm definitely not! _

"Right, well..." I tried to think of a way to explain it. The embers in my stomach started to turn into lava. My nerves got to me and I said probably the worst thing I could have thought of. "Your daughter is super gay." My cheeks flared as Mrs. Bennett's face fell into her hands.

Bonnie shook her head and did the same. Her father burst into laughter. "Great way to explain it Marceline. Way to make it seem as if you weren't." Bonnie stated sarcastically. I felt my stomach erupt with lava again and I had a sudden urge to throw up. "I guess it doesn't matter though. They already knew."

"What?"

"In fact," Her father gave a smug look. "We made a bet. Guess who won."

Mrs. Bennett shook her head. "I thought you would say something romantic and noble."

"I just know her better, sweetheart." Mr. Bennett told her. I stayed silent, flushed and surprised. "If it makes you feel any better, I shipped it from day one." My jaw dropped.

"Did you say ship?" I questioned, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"He's like a teenage girl on tumblr." Bonnie commented. "That's why I wasn't nervous."

"I..." I looked back and forth between all of the Bennett's. Every single one of them looked dashing in their formal wear. They also all matched. They all had something pink on. Mrs. Bennett's dress was a deep purple with a hot pink sash. Mr. Bennett wore a black suit with a pink tie. _Guess I didn't get the memo_. "How long have you known?"

"Since Goliad told us that she saw you two smooch." I could feel my face heat at he started to wiggle his eyebrows.

"Dad." Bon's hands hid her face again. "Stop making it awkward."

"Marceline!" The high pitched scream rang in my ears and just as I turned, a child jumped into my lap to give me a bear hug. The little girl's arms barely wrapped around my neck completely. "Daddy didn't tell me that you would be at dinner! I'm gonna sit next to you. Can I sit next to you Marcy? I want to show you what I learned in German today!"

"Sorry I'm late." Through my peripheral vision I saw a red headed girl in a bright read hoodie and jeans walk up, hands deep into her pockets. She was a small thing, couldn't have been older than thirteen. She seemed fragile. "We went to the park for a little while and we lost track of time." Then it hit me and I turned to see her face.

"Faith?" The girl's gaze hit me.

"Marceline?"

"You didn't tell me you were working for the Bonnie." I turned to Bonnie. "You didn't tell me that she worked for you."

"Probably because we just hired her." Mr. Bennett spoke up. "How was she Goliad?"

"She was fun to play with! We made pancakes for breakfast and then we played hide and seek. And for lunch we made grilled cheese and went to the park and played on the swings then played astronaut! Then I controlled her with my mind!" That's when she looked over at me. "But don't worry Marcy. You're still my number one minion." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well I'm glad you had fun darling. I think we just found our new babysitter." He stood and held his hand out towards Faith. "Welcome to the family."

"Dad, you just hired her." Bonnie tried as Faith shook his hand with a bright smile.

"If Goliad likes her then I like her." He told her in a somewhat whiney tone. This caused Mrs. Bennett and I to giggle. Bonnie only rolled her eyes before kicking my shin under the table. Unfortunately it hit a nerve and caused a stream of pain to shoot all the way up my leg. To stop myself from screaming, I placed my forehead on the table and roughly bit my lip until it bled.

"Love you too cupcake." I whispered, pain seeping through my words. It soon escaped my mind as she entwined her fingers in mine.

"I do." She whispered. I gapped at her before smiling a devilish smile.

"How romantic." She hit me under the table again in the same spot. I hit my head back on the time and groaned which earned a giggle from Goliad, who I had completely forgotten was there.

"Are you going to get married?" She whispered in my ear.

I smiled and whispered back, "I sure hope so kiddo."

* * *

**Fatima: Thanks, I'm glad that you like it. Just honestly, it really excites me when I get a new follower. So welcome to the family! And my mom and I are doing a lot better. I went to band the other day and I didn't hurt but maybe once, which it great.**

**Oh dearest and loveliest guest: The graphics for the new game are going to be the same, so they wont change that. I'm hoping that they'll do the carry around a Pokémon like they did with their last remake (Heart gold and Soul silver).**

**alecita122: I don't do the obvious. Never. Nope. Not one bit.**

**TheJadedRebellion: You get five no refundable brownie points. Which is much more than anyone of my other readers I have except maybe parahoy, but that's because we talk a lot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well now that I'm finally back, I guess you can say the updates will flow free. I will still reply to all comments, yes even you my dearest and most loved guests. But let me just warn you guys, the website has been glitching and it won't let me put your full usernames so I have to use part of it or give you a nickname. Now onto the story! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Marceline:**

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was so unlike the gang to have the house this clean. I would usually come home to a wrecked house, videogame and movie covers splayed across the floor along with an arrangement of other things, so much so that you couldn't see the floor. Even if you could, you would see the various stains from over the years. And the odd smells that emitted from the kitchen would smack you in the face.

But this was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The videogames and movies were put in their proper place in the bookshelf, alphabetized. The floor was completely cleared of the usual junk. I could even tell the color of the carpet, a lightish grey. And the only smell was of scented candles and dinner currently cooking in the kitchen.

The behavior of the gang was even more surprising. Guy and Bongo sat with upright posture, quiet as a mouse. The silence was only broken by the clicks of the controllers in their hands. Keila came from the kitchen in casual clothes but her hairdo wasn't what I expected. It was straightened out and reached just above her shoulders, afro completely gone.

Shocked was an understatement. It was as if I walked into an alternate universe.

"Who died?" I asked, setting my bass down. The boys peered up from their game for a moment to look at me.

"What do you mean?" Bongo gave a confused look, his long black bangs covering one of his blue eyes.

I gestured to the house, the floor, them, just about everything around me. "This!" I managed to stutter out.

"Oh," Keila put her hands in her pocket and rocked back and forth on her heels. "We thought Bonnie would be over. So we cleaned up."

"I made sure not to bring her because the house was a wreck..." I looked back and forth between Keila and the boys. "Did...did you guys want to meet her?"

"Of course. We've been wanting you to bring her around ever since you told us about your little crush." Keila sat down next to the guys and smiled.

"And I promise I wont use my looks to steal her away this time." Guy added with a smug look.

"That had never been a problem before." I backfired. Instantly he frowned and turned back to his game. Bongo and Keila high-fived me for the burn. "So is she coming or did we get this place cleaned for nothing?"

"I think the place needed it regardless." I glanced around the room again, seeing other things that had been cleaned and organized. The coffee table had been cleared of its usual plastic cups and magazines, the ceiling fan had even been dusted. "I have to hand it to you guys, the place looks really nice."

"Thanks. Now call your girlfriend over so we can get this party started."

"I wouldn't consider it a party." I muttered, pulling out my phone.

Bongo jumped up from his seat and ran to the entrance of the kitchen where a string hung from the ceiling. "But we do." Over excitedly, he pulled it and down came a banner that read, "Congrats on being gay". The gang chuckled as I starred at the words. _Gay_. I never thought of it like that. I had never labeled it as that.

"Keila, did you approve of this?" I asked, taking a breath in as the word circled my mind.

"It was too perfect not to." There was silence as my eyes were stuck on that particular word. Does she consider it that? I just love her for being her not because she have a vagina. Is that what it really comes down to? The fact that she has a different body part? "Marce. You okay?" I snapped out of it and stuck my hands in my pocket.

"Yeah, everything's good. Just..." I trailed off as I glanced back at the word.

"If it bothers you then we can take it down." The smallest rocker put one of her small hands on my shoulder, jolting me back into reality.

"No, it's fine. I think she'll like it."

"But do you like it?"

I smirked. "I love it. Now lets get this party started."

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly nice with the gang. They actually had manners. As in upright posture, elbows off the table, napkins in their lap. Bonnie caught on quickly, seeing as they thought she was more uptight than she actually was and made things less awkward by doing the exact opposite. That's what surprised me more than anything, that she abandoned her usual way of life I mean.

Dinner wasn't the only thing that went well, we watched Heat Signature, but instead of simply watching it, they started up a game of controversy. Guy and Keila would point out little things, then Bongo and I would state the controversy behind it and Bonnie would back it up with facts. After that everything smoothed itself over we played Mario-cart on the Wii. Bonnie somehow won every single race by a longshot, I think just to show off.

Everything about her seemed to impress some sort of aspect for each member. Keila enjoyed Bonnie's smarts, Bongo loved how great she was at videogames, and of course guy was too busy staring at her to notice anything besides her looks.

"So are you gonna show Bon your room or is she secluded from it?" The guitarist asked.

"It's the only part of the house that remands clean. So it's not like she has to worry about showing it off." Guy added.

"I guess." I hopped up, offering my hand towards my smaller girlfriend. Without hesitation she took it and was lifted off the couch with ease. I turned into the hallway and went to the first door on my right. Being the master bedroom, it was bigger so I opted to keep all of my personal instruments in here instead of the studio. I refuse to let there be a chance of damage on them.

Once I opened the door, her jaw dropped. It was a rather large room, pretty much the size of the living room. My bed laid in the very back left corner, the Tv in the middle of the right wall. It sat on a glass stand with large speakers hooked up to it along with other devices and game systems. My guitars were hung up on the back right wall. A loveseat surrounded by amps half the size of me hooked up to my bass that laid in the crevice between the wall and the loveseat.

"Holy crap." She gaped, taking a careful step into the room.

"What?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I-I don't know. I didn't think your house-your room would be so nice. I mean you don't act snobby and rich like most celebrities. So I tend to forget about your famous side."

"My trophy wife forgot about my riches?" She turned back around to face me.

"If anything you're the trophy wife. I'm not dumb enough to be considered one."

"Are you calling me dumb?" I gave a fake pout at the comment.

"I'm saying you're beautiful." She countered smoothly, taking a step towards me. My usual smirk flickered back on, earning one from her. Her slim arms wrapped around my neck to pull my face closer.

"How could you call me beautiful when your beauty exceeds mine by a million levels?" She laughed at the comment and pressed herself closer to me. "See, I can be smooth too." We both laughed for a moment before it went silent, left to only look into each others eyes.

She gave a sigh of content. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered. The warmth of her breath lit me up like a candle. A rush of heat started in my chest and slowly spread throughout my body, reaching every last limb. In that instant her lips collided with mine, passion surging between the two of us. Her fingers awkwardly fidgeting from desire and nervousness on the hem of my collar. Something I was about to eliminate.

I kicked the door closed and tripped her backwards onto the couch, careful not the land on her, barely hovering but not too much. I didn't want to be any farther from her than I was now. My stomach twisted itself into knots as I saw her smile and began to watch her every move from the twitch of her lip to the rise and fall of her shoulders while she took in calm breaths. I studied her, just as she was.

One of my fingers led a stray hair out of her face and behind her adorable little ear before letting my eyes direct themselves back to her gorgeous blue eyes.

Finally she broke the silence. "You're amazing."

"What makes you say that?"

"Everything."

"How detailed." I chuckled, earing a playful slap on the back. "Name something."

She thought for a second, tracing circles on the back of my neck. "There's not a dull moment around you."

"And there never will be. You see, all Abadeers have that trait."

"Oh really?"

"Nope, just me." An uproar of giggle came to existance as I kissed the tip of her nose. After that, she wouldn't let me be more than two inches away from her. Her body was desperately pressed against mine, one hand roughly gripped the back of my neck to pull me closer, the other tangled up in my hair. One of my strong arms was wrapped around her shoulders while the other burned, desperately trying to keep us both aloft.

She sucked in a harsh breath when I accidentally bit her lip.

"Sorry." Pulling away, I tried to catch my breath. My shadow covering her beautiful features. Her faded pink hair splayed across the fabric of the seat, tangled up in what looked like an unrecoverable mess. Not saying it wasn't attractive, because she still found a way to pull it off without even knowing. Yanking me back down for another kiss, she bit my lip in what I assumed was revenge. But I wasn't bothered by it. "So you are kinky."

"Shut up." She breathed out.

I only laughed before I started to plant soft kisses on her neck. She gave a small squeal when I bit a certain spot.

"You have a sweet spot princess." I commented.

"I do not. You just keep biting me." She retorted, clinging onto me tighter as I kissed her sweet spot. Kissing her neck again, I became overcome with another wave of kisses. Not that I was complaining.

My fingers traced the bottom of her shirt, slowly slipping up to her stomach, she only flinched at the touch but seemed to encourage it. I could only describe it as warm and soft feeling. My hand aching to get closer, slowly inching its way to take off the cloth but there was a knock on the door.

I surged up from my current position as Bongo opened the door.

"Hey, we were going to play another round of Mario Cart to see who would go up against Bonnie for the championship-" He stopped, seeing the awkwardness of the two of us. Bonnies blush probably uncovered the truth behind it. "But uh...I can see you're obviously busy." There was an awkward silence as he watched us for a second. Then after a moment he got the hint and slowly closed the door behind him as he exited.

"Oh my God..." She breathed out. "Did we almost..."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Get caught?" I could only manage to smile and give a slight nod. Quickly, I shoved my hands as far as they could go into my pockets and spun on my heels to open the door back up.

"Your fans are waiting for you Mi'lady." A small smile appeared on her blushed cheeks. As soon as she was up, she skipped over to me, childishly, to kiss my cheek.

"Says the trophy wife."

"Trophy wife's get more than a kiss on the cheek." I teased.

"You're right." To tease me back she stood on the tips of her toes to press her soft lips on my nose. But both of us were unsatisfied with that, so I bent down to kiss her properly. The corners of her mouth curled upwards into the kiss.

"Come on guys." Guy yelled from the end of the hall, causing the beautiful Bennett to flinch and turn away. "I kind of feel like beating Marceline's sorry butt!"

"Good luck with that." I heard Bongo yell from the living room. "You can barely get out of eighth place on easy."

"Shut it Bongo!"

"Make me!"

"My lord." Keila gripped.

The young girlfriend beside me giggled. "I love your friends." She whispered. "And of course that one other girl that happens to live here. What's her name?" I rolled my eyes and started to walk down the hall, hand in hand with the most amazing girl I have ever known.

* * *

**Bean: I am also glad I came back with this chapter. I had been busy for quite some time and it didn't help that I had a little writers block, but I listened to the perfect song to open my mind and write this chapter. **

**alecita122: I really wanted to make Bonnie's parents fun loving even though they were business owners. I could make up their persona's since they don't actually exist in Adventure Time at this point. And for Goliad, even though she's a crazy psychopath in the show, you also see this fun loving side of her. Seeing this side I absolutely had to make her into a character that everyone would love. You see, I was sitting on my bed, laptop on my lap, mind wandering about when it hit me! This chapter absolutely had to have Goliad in it! There was no way the chapter could be complete without the cuteness of Goliad. **

**CornerofRadical21: I am so sorry for not talking to you last chapter, I must have been out of it. But I am so glad you like it so much, I hope I keep your bubbline/adventure time love going. Welcome to our crazy, dysfunctional family! By the way, my mom and I are fine now. Thanks for your concern. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh look! An update! So I decided to make a new fan fiction. I haven't published it yet because I really want to work on a perfect first chapter. But hopefully it'll be out within the next week or so. I'll give you guy the title if you would like. **

**Also, I'm thinking about putting an explanation of the previous chapter for the people who haven't read for a while but want to get back to where the left off. Like a bookmark. Tell me what you guys think of that. But for now enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonnibel:**

The high pitched tone of the school bell wrung in my ears, truly waking me up for the first hour of the day. The halls were now absent of student life, the cafeteria just as empty. Everyone was present and accounted for in their new clothes they had recently purchased. Most were catching up with each other, telling a funny story or two about their summers. Others talked about wild parties that happened at so and so's house and of course there was drama in about every aspect of everybody's life. Even for the people that completely avoided it, it seemed to suck the life out of every single person.

Many people asked me about my social aspect, asking the usual question of what I had done over the break. The same answer always came out. The most exciting thing that happened was that I went to the Scream Queen's concert and I never gave more than that. This impressed a lot of people, making a lot of them change their opinion of me. Either way I didn't care, I wasn't the fondest of anyone outside of my little group. Everyone outside of our little circle only cared about the popularity latter.

Louise was like this, but that was a different story. She was...an exception.

Besides that, school seemed somewhat average. The first day was usually filled with rules and regulations along with stupid games that the teachers came up with to remember everyone's name. One that was a favorite among the teachers was called, "two truths truth and a lie". Maybe because you find out something that you didn't know about your classmates.

But I for one, was not good at this game. Everyone knew me too well and could pick out my lies easily. I always use the same facts and fibs every year since eighth grade. So of course everyone was sick of it. They were already fed up with it by fourth hour, my reading for pleasure class.

So here I stood at the front of the room, all eyes on me, waiting for my usual presentation. You could practically see the boredom in their eyes by their glazed looks, how their eyes searched the room for something that might be able to please them, basically anything except me. But before I could open my mouth I was disrupted.

"Bon." Lein-Bou mutter from the back of the room, cheek in her palm. "Something new." Everyone but the lower-classman silently nodded. This included Faith, who unlike Finn, loved to read. "I mean there _has_ to be something more interesting right?" She hinted.

I chuckled to myself, realizing what she was pushing me to say.

"Fine. But not a peep from you." The rainbow-esc girl only sighed in agreement and twirled her free hand for me to proceed. I then turned to the class and shoved my hands deep in my pockets. "My parents are the owners of the Das Konigreich Der Bonbons-"

"That's not very clever." She commented.

"Shut it." I muttered before turning back to the rest of the bored students and the one interested teacher. "My parents are the owners of the Das Konigreich Der Bonbons." I repeated, eyeing my best friend who threw her hands in the air in defeat. "I'm taking a college course this year. And," I smiled at Faith, who knew exactly where I was going with this. "I'm dating the lead singer of the Scream Queens."

My blue eyes landed on the teacher. She was a pretty, like a model off of a New York magazine and she was also extremely smart. The young female had just graduated from a top of the line university as Valid Victorian. I assumed for how young she was that she would know of the popular band. I assumed this because she was trying to hold back a laugh along with the rest of the class.

"Come on, you made it extremely easy." A short, somewhat plump boy they called Chet scoffed.

I shrugged. "You're right." I felt the tip of my ears heating up and shoved my hands as far as they could go into my pockets to make myself the slightest bit smaller. This didn't say much because I wasn't tall to begin with. I had only just realized what I had done.

"I mean really. I just moved here and I know the answer to that." I believe her name was...Penny? I'll just go with that.

Once again I shrugged and eyed Lein who was holding in a laugh. "Then someone say it." Faith said somewhat angrily at the other students, even though she knew ll to well the answer.

Lein let out a breath. "You're right guys," She started. "It _is_ too easy." I let her continue, not giving a care in the world if she was the one to say it now. At this point there was no turning back and I for one could barely think. All of their laughs didn't encourage me as I thought they would. In fact, it shot arrows through my heart. "Bon's taking three college classes this year." Everyone went silent. "Good one Bon." She said sarcastically.

"Wait," One of the lower-classmen broke the silence. "Marceline Abadeer of the Scream Queens?"

"Yes," Faith said from the back. "We hung out with her all summer." The room again fell silent.

"Do you have proof?" The young student asked.

"Of course." I pulled out my phone and looked through my photos to find not one picture of us. Wait, **_nothing_**? My jaw dropped a little as I went through my phone to once again find nothing. We had to have taken at least one throughout the summer. We had to...Three months without a single photo? That's...that's improbable. My heart started pounding in my chest as I realized I was still standing in front of the class with nothing to prove to them.

"Bon?" Lein asked. Our eyes met.

Faith started towards the front of the classroom, her red dress swaying as she walked, phone in hand. The small object ended up in my hand, a picture of Marceline and I shown on the bright little screen.

"Thank you." I whispered, before eyeing the picture. It was of all of us hanging out at fourth of July. Our little group sitting back in lawn chairs, cans of pop in our hands. I was sitting on Marceline's lap with her arm around my waist as she kissed my cheek. And there I was smiling like an idiot. I remembered this. This happened a week after we had come out to the gang.

Suddenly I didn't want to show this picture to anyone. To take back what I said and gone with my usual boring prologue that everyone knew. To let everyone think I was a boring high schooler because in that moment I realized that I did care what they thought. But I couldn't take it back. It was out there.

Did Marceline even want me to tell anyone in the first place?

"Well?" The student asked impatiently.

For some unknown reason, even though it was the last thing I wanted to do, I gave him the phone. And...he chuckled. No, chuckling was an understatement. He was laughing at the photo, shaking his head as if it were his own personal joke.

"Fucking dike." He muttered lowly, throwing the phone back at me. Only the people around him heard it, and then they laughed. "It's not an accomplishment to be gay. Even if it's with a famous rock star." He said louder, for everyone to hear.

A few others nodded, mostly boys, while the others looked at them as if they were idiots. Which they were. Or...or maybe they weren't. I wasn't sure what to think anymore.

I sat down without another word, the teacher watching me as I did so with a sorry expression on her face. The sad thing was, she was one of the people that silently nodded to the boy's outrageous comment. She agreed. And maybe on the inside I was secretly agreeing with him too. I didn't mean to flaunt it around. I just thought people would be interested to know that Bonnibel, the one who was never interested in anyone, was finally in a relationship. One that she was happy in.

Throughout the rest of the hour I kept my head on my desk, ignoring Lein and anyone else that tried to talk to me. I even ignored the persistent poking that came from them.

The moment the bell wrung I shot straight out of the class room as fast as I could, practically running down the hallway, until someone shoved me down, knocking my books and other assortment of materials out of my hand.

"Dike." Was all I heard as I picked up my things. In fact, it was all I heard for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Marceline:**

"Come on Bon, open the door." I begged for the third time.

"No." She objected. "My room's dirty." Another excuse escaped from her lips.

"It's always dirty." I chuckled, more out of worry than anything. Resting my head on the door, I thought hard of a way to draw her out of her room. The barrier she kept was starting to make me feel ill, more than ill actually. I hated the distance she was putting between us. "Plus, how are we supposed to cuddle if I'm out here?" I coaxed, a lazy smile appearing on my lips at the mere thought.

"We don't."

My smile disappeared and a frown took it's place. Her friends said she had a bad day, but I didn't expect her to be this upset. Then again I had never actually seen her truly upset before. Only on a few occasions did she have trouble with anything, but even then it wasn't like this. It was usually easily resolved or at least put out of mind once she talked about it. So maybe that's what I needed to do?

"Harsh babe." This time she didn't answer back and a long moment of silence was held in place. "You want to talk about it?"

It took her a second to think about her answer. "No." She replied, still seemingly conflicted.

I licked my lips and took a good sized breath in. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked, desperately hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

A stood there for what felt like hours, waiting for an answer that come. So I picked myself up and headed down the stairs, sliding my hand down the rail as I went. I was almost tempted to stay and play with Goliad, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea if Bonnie wanted me gone. Even if I did want to see the little rascal.

I sighed as my hand touched the end of the stairwell. Did she not trust me? Or was it that it was something I did or said? If that's the case then what the hell did I say to make her feel so miserable?

Behind me I could hear the squeak of a door opening and light footfalls heading in my direction. Before I could turn, small arms snaked themselves around my waist, hugging me tightly. The young girl's head snuggled into the crevice of my neck.

"Don't leave." Her warm breath sending a chill down my spine. Giggling at this, her arms squeezed my middle tighter. "I want to cuddle." She stated softly. One of her fingers traced shapes in my side, smiling as she did so.

I felt my face heat up.

"S-someone's had a change of heart-" I sucked in a quick breath as she kissed the nape of my neck.

"I'm sorry, I had a rough day." Giving another squeeze before letting go. Her small hands taking mine to tug me back up the stairs. An innocent and all too cute smile attached to her features. She acted like nothing was bothering her, but God she was adorable.

Following my younger girlfriend, she dragged me into her room, leaving the door open as she searched through countless dvds to find the perfect one for...I guess cuddling? Suddenly she stopped, picking up one in particular that caught her interest.

"Can we watch a chick flick?" Looking up from her pile, she eyed me, practically begging for me to agree with what she knew was my least favorite type of movie.

I plopped down on her bed, sitting Indian style. "Will it make you feel better?"

"I'm fine." She insisted, taking my answer as a given no by shoving the movie aside in a different pile.

"Sure didn't seem like it when you locked me out of your room." I muttered, leading back on the bed, inspecting the young girl as she continued to search for a different movie that would suffice to my needs as well as hers.

She paused for a moment, contemplating. "It would make me feel better."

"Then put it in."

She did, grabbing the remote to flip through all of the unneeded commercials, which she found that she couldn't and marked in on her hit list as unfair before sitting next to me awkwardly. She fidgeting the slightest bit with clenched fists like she use to before we started dating. Along with her awkward movements, she nibbled on the inside of her lip, something she also did when she was worried.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it." I started, taking her hand so she would stop her squirming. She did and looked me in the eyes. "If you just want to watch the movie then that's totally okay with me. But if you wanna talk-" She cut me off, pulling me into a kiss. Her small, delicate hands taking hold of my collar, gripping the cloth in her hands with so much force her hands started turning white.

"I...I was..." She tried to speak, but choked on her tears.

I was never good with comforting people, probably because I was either too insensitive about it, which was usually the case, or I was too awkward to know what to do. But this time my instincts kicked in and I hugged my smaller, sweeter girlfriend who adjusted herself comfortably in my arms. Tears, real tangible tears fell from her eyes, falling and wetting the t-shirt I wore.

While I kept my usual tough persona, stroking her hair as her eyes continued to leak, I was freaking out on the inside. I mean I had never seen her this upset to the point of tears. And this was more bawling that crying.

"I came out in front of my class today." She managed, quivering in my arms. "And they..." She sniffled, trying to get as close as possible, to hide from them all, so they couldn't hurt her. My heart shattered. "They didn't really like it all that much that I involved their favorite artist with being gay...much less with me..." She swallowed hard, her heart rate dropping the slightest bit as she calmed down. "I knew that not everyone was excepting, but God...This was awful."

_So this was my fault._

"Bonnie..." I whispered, trying to keep from crying with her. This wasn't what I wanted for her. Not in any sense. "Did they call you anything?" I felt her head shift up and down on my chest. "What did they call you?"

"A dike."

_How fucking **dare** they. _

I clenched my jaw, trying to keep myself as calm as I possibly could. "Give me names." I demanded.

Her head rose to look at me. "What?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Give me their names."

"Marceline you're going to do something stupid if I do."

"So what if I do?" I yelled angrily. She looked at me flabbergasted, mouth agape and everything. "If they hurt you then they need to be punished. Humiliated-something. I can't let them get away with it like that."

"Marceline. I can handle myself." She muttered into my collar, reverting back into her old position.

Immediately I felt bad. I knew she would handle herself. In fact she was way stronger than she looked. She could probably take me down in a fight if needed be, not that I would ever admit that to her or anyone else. So like...don't tell anyone.

"I know Bon. I know." My head rested atop of hers, my arms hugging her small figure. "I love you."

"I love you too." She breathed out.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been having trouble writing. But I'm back on track with another chapter coming in soon.**

**alecita122: I think we're all secretly waiting for that. But I have to be honest with myself, I'm not the best writer when it comes to intimate situations. **

**TheJadedRebellion: Awh, you're giving me brownie points? Now that's just sweet. And Bubbline is life. I dedicate at least all of my time reading their fan fiction, and at least all of my sleep dreaming about it. Nah I'm kidding, I'm not that obsessed. (That's a lie)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Mind Of Goliad

**Hey guys! I hope you had a great winter break. I just want to give a shout out to all of my new followers. You guys are amazing. I honestly didn't think this story would get as far as it did with so many views. So thank you all, not just the new followers but also the ones that were there from the start.**

**By the way, this is just a short little fill in chapter that I thought a lot of you would love this. She's one of my favorite characters in the story and I think this was the perfect idea to do. As you can tell by the chapter title (Which I never add) this little writing is over the lovable Goliad. Figuring that the child can barely speak English, I assumed she wouldn't be able to write, so it is in 3rd person. I guess it gives me a chance to try out 3rd person. It's not usually something I do, mostly because I prefer 1st person, but I think you'll like it all the same. **

**That's all for this update! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Mind Of Goliad:**

Breathless and wheezing, the two in hearing distance restlessly continued to giggle. A melody that Bonnie didn't mind. The sound of children's laughter was more than enough to ignite that famous smile that she wore. The same one that appeared when Marceline was around.

While Goliad, pinned down and powerless, splayed underneath Marceline's weight, the girl struggled to free herself from the torture. The torture of being tickled. Oh yes, how evil Marceline was for doing this to her. She couldn't use her powers when she did this to her. Why? Simply because she couldn't concentrate enough to use her mind control. Duh. But she couldn't blame people for not knowing the limitations of such a thing. Probably because no one else knew how to access this ability.

But Marceline knew. Only because Goliad shared the secret after Marceline's bribing and kindness. A strict desert diet, she prescribed. Well that and being awesome.

The young Bennett did see the potential in her sister's girlfriend. Maybe that's why Bonnie had chosen her instead of all of the other people she hung out with, such as the girl was rainbow hair. Or the boy with the awesome bear hat. Or even the loud girl. No. She took that back. She knew _exactly_ why that never happened. Even she couldn't stand her. And she was five for God's sake.

But Bonnie was smart and saw the potential in the little girl's new protégé. And one day the rocker would achieve greatness just as she had. Goliad simply knew it.

"Marcyyy!" The young girl exclaimed, wriggling around like the wily child she was. "I won't teach you if you don't stop!" She managed between breaths and laughs. Her giggles echoed back at her from the tall ceiling in the living room of the Bennett household.

"What!" Marceline gasped, stopping her torture for a moment to look at the girl with a hurt expression. "But you made a promise."

"Aha!" Goliad yelled, pointing one of her small fingers at the larger girl while her other hand touched her temple. Of course the older girl knew exactly what it meant. It could only mean one thing. She did the same thing every time she was "controlling someone".

Marceline could practically hear Bonnie's snickering from the other side of the room.

"Now fetch me some hot chocolate fool!" She directly firmly, her whole body clenching with this thought.

Yes, now she knew she could hear her girlfriend's laughter. It was precise, hidden behind her book she was intent on reading for "English". Or else she would "Fail". She honestly thought it was an excuse so she wouldn't have to play with her sister. Or hang out with her.

Doing as she was told, the rocker got up, dusted herself off and headed towards the kitchen as she tried hard to conceal her smile.

"You know," She called from the kitchen. "Too much sugar will rot your teeth."

The telepathic rolled her small blue eyes of hers and shook her head.

"It's okay. I have another set coming in. I have teeth to spare." She stated, still trying to control the other girl's mind. Convinced that if she left the other girl's mind unattended that her hot chocolate would be made wrong. Oh no, she would not allow her beverage to be anything less than satisfactory.

"What happens when you rot both sets of teeth?"

The Bennett gave a loud huff as she walked into the kitchen to give the ebony beauty a look that made her think that she was stupid for not knowing the answer that was so plainly obvious.

"Then I'll get gold ones."

Mind blank and mouth agape, the rocker proceeded to mix the powder into the drink like she was commanded. "Right." When the brown powder finally melded itself with the hot water, she handed the cup to her master, desperately hoping that she wouldn't splash it onto her like she had the last time. Let's just say she went home with a burn that covered the whole front of her body.

Goliad thanked Marceline and took the mug from her hands, enjoying the warmth emitting from the object. Taking a good sized swig of the steaming cocoa, her eyes grew wide and she proceeded to scream, spilling the brown liquid all over the (thankfully) tiled floor along with the coffee mug that shattered with a loud _Clink_. Ceramic pieces slipping and sliding in all directions.

Marceline only blinked, staring at the wreckage in front of her.

"Everything okay?" She heard her girlfriend's muffled call from the other room.

"Um..." Aimlessly looking around, the girl's eyes landed back on the small girl who was still freaking out about her now burnt tongue instead of the mess she had just created.

She then took note that they were both barefoot in a minefield of glasslike material.

"Where's your Swiffer?"

* * *

**TheBestMan: I do not take offense to that at all, in fact I'm completely overjoyed with the fact that I'm even in your top three. And that it's up there with Pray For The Preacher's Daughter. That is my all time favorite fan fiction out there. The writers style is exquisite, far beyond my capabilities. I follow her on tumblr to keep up with everything because I love the story so much. But thanks! I take that as a huge compliment. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So...Yeah its been like what 6 weeks since I updated. Dang I feel bad. Sorry guys. **

**By the way even though I've gone over this chapter a billion times, my dog keeps walking over my laptop and typing a bunch of random crap or messes me up real bad. **

**Uh...Let's see...topic topic uh...Ah! It's prom season and you all know what that means! Having to go ask that special someone. So I hope you guys and girls-Won't leave you lovely ladies out-have the courage to ask that special person or are asked out by that special person. Or if you don't like that kind of stuff then I hope your favorite fan fiction updates or that you can hang out with your cat. That's right. You know who I'm talking to. Lisa!**

**Actually I don't know if there's a Lisa out there that hates prom and has a cat that's reading this. But if there is then I'm pretty good at guessing, huh? **

**Sorry, off topic. **

**But if you guys want a specific day for me to start updating for whatever reason just review or message me. **

**Anyways, Enjoy you wonderful readers!**

* * *

**Marceline:**

Standing at foot of the doorway, I watched as Bonnie wrote down some sort of equation. Her glasses were pushed all the way up her nose, her little science jacket falling off of one shoulder and her desk-like usual-was filled with an array of papers and books. The floor around her was littered with crumpled up papers and others alike. Not to mention that the shirt she wore under her coat was on inside out. She hadn't even noticed that I came in, even when I knocked she gave no sort of indication that she was aware of her surroundings.

Pushing myself forward, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and gently pressed my lips against the top of her head. She flinched at the touch. "Hey nerd."

"Hey," She breathed out softly, still intent on her work.

I let go, feeling as if it was a bad idea to have even touched her in the first place. Odd. "You ready to go?"

"Go?" She asked, scrunching her eyebrows in a clueless yet cute way.

"It's movie night." I reminded her as I stretched out on her bed, which happened to be the only thing that was clean.

Her pencil stopped moving along with the rest of her body. "Is it?" I nodded though I was sure she couldn't see me.

Letting out a long sigh, she fell back into her chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." She put her hands over her face and let them slowly run off onto her neck.

"It's okay." I insisted, propping my head up with one arm. "We can stay here if you'd like."

She spun her chair around see me fully, the look in her eyes showing her apology. "You'd be okay with that?" I gave a slight nod and a smile to show that I was more than okay with that.

Suddenly her eyes lit up as if remembering something exciting, but to my surprise she just turned around and started writing something down. You would have thought it would be something other than boring ole science.

"I need to finish this by tomorrow morning." She told me, looking at the page with more intensity than should have been necessary.

For a moment it was mostly silent except for the light scribbling that came from Bonnie's pencil. Well hand. Whatever. "So I should go?"

Glancing up from her page, she met my gaze. "Why do you automatically assume that?"

"Because even when I am here we don't talk."

She bit her lip and let her chair spin around slightly towards my direction. A tsk sound escaped her lips. "You seem jealous." She noted.

"Considering we haven't hung out in a while because of it..." I trailed off, trying to cover up my anger. "A bit." Was my final answer.

"We hung out last Saturday." She reminded me, leaning back into the chair. "And you came over Tuesday and we watched movies. In fact you stayed on the couch and we cuddled all night. You even kissed me goodbye on my way to school, then hung out with Goliad all day even though she was sick. I'm surprised you're not sick."

Yeah, she was right, but she had seemed to have forgotten an important detail. "If I remember correctly, your parents begged me to come over both of those times to rip you away from your work because they were worried about you. We hadn't talked all week besides that. When we did we had this same argument."

"I have school Marcy." She said sternly to get the point across, as if I didn't already know that. "And after school activities like student council and chemistry club, not to mention I have loads of homework everyday." She clenched her teeth and bit the inside of her cheek before she continued. "So no, I can't spend every waking moment with you."

"I wasn't asking you to spend every moment with me. I just wanted you to _try _to make time for me."

"I _am_ trying." Her voice raised.

"Then prove it!" I snapped, sitting up as I did so.

"What are you wanting me to do?" She practically yelled. "Fail all of my classes and ruin everything just to be with you? Because it's not happening. I have a life outside of you, you know. I have other responsibilities besides spending time with you! I had a life before you came along and it was a lot like this. I was fine before you came along!" She countered, then stopped to catch her breath but she didn't continue because she knew what she said.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room.

My mouth opened to say something, but what was I supposed to say to that? That she was right? Because she obviously was, but she knew that. What she said wasn't false. But I just couldn't comprehend what she had hinted at. Or at least I was trying to block it out in my mind.

"That's not what I meant." She let out, trying to cover up the words with other things. But she knew well I didn't want to hear it. So I did the only thing I really knew how to do in a situation like this. I walked out. "Marceline," She called after, even followed me down the stairs, pulling on my clothing to try and stop me. But I think at that point it didn't matter anymore. I was numb and her touch meant nothing. Honestly I couldn't even hear what else she had been saying to try and stop me.

I revved up my motorcycle loudly, not really caring with the neighbors thought at this point.

"Marceline!" She yelled over the engine, gripping my arm and yanking it as hard as she could towards her. Finally I looked at her, scowling. And you could physically see her heart breaking inside. "I didn't mean it like that." She almost whispered, her blue orbs tearing up.

"Then what did you mean?" My words cracked, because yes, I was holding back tears too.

A few times she would open her mouth just for it to be closed again.

"That's what I thought." And with a stern twist of my hand I started backing up into the street before I sped off down the road. And even with the distance, I could feel her eyes on my back until the end of the road.

Down the highway, up the ramps, around the crazy turns and edges, I sped home. Going fast-way faster than was probably healthy-down the road was the only thing I could do to keep my head in check. But still, the thoughts evaded my mind and each time I would have to readjust myself on the road. Yes, it had that big of an impact on my driving.

I only began to slow once I was in my neighborhood, and then I stopped in the driveway next to Keila's blue Bug, Bongo's white Jeep, and Guy's burning red Corvette. I had left my Black mustang in the garage, and I only used it if it was too cold to ride the motorbike.

Roughly kicking out the kickstand of the bike I stalked up to the porch of the house. The loud and obnoxious beating of the drums was heard through the wooden door along with the high pitched noise emitting from Guy's keys. And if I did my math right, they weren't playing with each other. No they just sounded as if they were trying to blow everyone in the surround area's ears off. Seeing it was day time, the police wouldn't be called.

Why I thought coming home to the day the band was most energetic was probably the worst thing I could have thought, but I had no idea where else I would go. I was too upset to pay attention to the road so I probably shouldn't have drove here in the first place. The park was out of question considering that's where a lot of Bon and I's memories hailed from.

_I was fine before you came along! _The thought crept in my mind_, _an ache gripping my heart.

I let out an elongated sigh and proceeded to open the door to the house.

The living room had stayed clean ever since Bonnie had come over months ago. Maybe it was because it not only looked but smelled nicer, or maybe it was the fact that they wanted her over more often, I had no idea. But it was nice regardless.

"I'm back." I announced, closing the door behind me, even though I knew they wouldn't be able to hear me in the other room.

Keila looked up from her book, and smiled from on the couch. "You're back early. How was Bonnie's?" She asked, hoping it was any better than it had been a few days ago. It hadn't been. Not at all.

I stalked into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge. All of my strawberry soda had been drank. Fan-fucking-tastic. "How do you think?" I muttered.

"Another argument, huh?" She asked sadly.

"Second one this week." I sighed, sitting next to her, arms crossed over my chest.

She closed her book before setting it down on her lap, bumping her shoulder into mine, which probably wasn't a good idea but I let it slide anyways. "Hey, cheer up kid. Even if it doesn't work out between you, you always have us."

"But that's the thing." I grunted, throwing my hands up in the air in defeat. "I want it to work out. I'm crazy about her. It's just-"

"You want time with her and she has other things in her life that are important to her too?" She interrupted. _Yeah, that. _

An annoyed grunt escaped my throat and I shrugged, leaning onto the back of the couch. I hated the fact that Keila was right. Bonnie _did_ have other things. And I tried dearly to respect that. Maybe I just needed a new hobby in my free time. As if having a famous band wasn't enough.

"It's been four months right?"

I glanced up at the ceiling. "Five tomorrow." A specific point caught my interest where the texture stood out, swirling and blotched. I'm not sure why it interested me so much, but it did.

"Are you hanging out tomorrow?"

I nodded. "All day."

"Then stop stressing." Her gaze reverted back to her book. _Nerd_. "After you guys make out a bit you'll be fine again."

I rolled my eyes. "We usually don't. Just kisses here and there. More cuddling and flirting than anything." Keila raised a sole eyebrow in question. "No really. Or at least it's been like that recently." I huffed in frustration, running one of my hands through my maybe too long hair.

"Maybe that's why you guys are having problems. Sexual tension." Yeah, because that was the problem...Why did I leave? God that was a douche move.

A loud crash was heard from the other room just at the same time, causing me to choke on my own spit. Keila rubbed my back as I coughed up my lungs and waited for an explanation of what scared me. Shuffling and muffled cursing was heard in the other room, no one emerged though.

"You know i'm right." She continued once my coughing calmed.

"Fuck no. We're both traditional." I let out a breath, sitting up to meet her gaze.

"Unfortunately."

"Hey," Bongo greeted, grabbing his keys off of the side table. "So, I'm gonna go to Guitar Center real quick. I kind of sort of broke the head of one of my toms so...I'm just gonna replace all of my heads. So yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a toothy smile. It was cute in a little brother kind of way.

Guy trailed behind, pulling a leather jacket over his shoulders. "I'm going with, I might bring back a new synth. Have fun with girl talk." He said softly as he headed out the door.

"Have fun flirting with the cashier." I countered only to receive a middle finger from him.

I chuckled and looked back at Keila who looked deep in thought but right at me with an awkward squinting face. She was even rubbing her chin for effect, humming a recognizable lick from one of our songs.

"Maybe you should plan something really romantic. Something other than taking her out to a five star restaurant."

I rolled my eyes. "There's not even a five star restaurant in the area."

One of her small fingers were shoved against my mouth. "Shut up, you get my point."

Knocking her hand away, I bent it back at her. "Well are you going to help me plan out said date?"

"I have nothing better to do. Besides reading this awful book." She picked up the book and threw it across the room, hitting the opposing wall. Then it hit me why the room was always trashed before.

I jumped up and headed towards the kitchen."Then let's get started."

"After lunch?"

"After lunch." I agreed.

Keila smiled. "Aw, we had a little fault in our stars moment."

I glanced over at her from behind the wall that intersected between the kitchen and living room. "No." I picked up a hot pocket and shoved it in the microwave and walked back into the living room.

"Isn't Bonnie a big freak for romance movies?" I gave a nod, leaning against the doorframe. "Then how can she tolerate you if you hate it so much?"

I thought for a moment.

"I'm honestly not sure. You know the saying opposites attract?"

"Yeah?"

"Bingo."

She gave a nod. "Fair enough."

After a moment the microwave let out a high pitched ring. "That one's for me, right?" Keila called.

"Of course."

"Now I see why she keeps you around." She chuckled.

* * *

**Bonnie:**

"Bonnie, Marceline's here!" Goliad yelled from behind my door.

"I'll be down in a moment." I called, writing down the rest of my equation onto the twentieth page of my most recent work.

I honestly hadn't expected her to come by, not after the fight that took place yesterday. No, I was almost certain I had ruined everything. So I began to put myself to work to get my mind off of it, but half of my pages were scribbles and mistakes from my lack of concentration. My formulas came out as jumbled messes and not to mention my unintentional writing of her name across the page.

Taking my pink hoodie off of my bed, I walked down the steps to see both of my parents sitting in the dinning room with morning coffee while Marceline sat on the couch with Goliad playing Go Fish. Not that I was surprised by that. She always allowed Goliad to drag her into some sort of game, whether it be a card game or one of her games that sourced from her imagination.

"Do you have a four?"

Marceline pouted and pulled two cards from her hand, handing it over to the little girl. "Dang it, you always take my cards." Her eyes found their way over to me and lit up, a smirk also taking place. My stomach flipped when she stood and made her way over to meet me at the bottom of the staircase. I stood on the very bottom step, making myself roughly the same height as her. "You look beautiful." Her melodic voice rang as she looked me up and down.

She was one to talk. Her red checkered flannel shirt that she wore made her redish eyes pop. Her hands were dug deep into the pockets of her baggy ripped jeans. It was her usual casual wear. But when it comes to Marceline, she always knows how to make everything she wears look good.

I tried to hide my blush. I didn't expect her to show up, much less to compliment me on...well anything. Why was she acting like this? "I'm just wearing a t-shirt and jeans." I pointed out.

"Still," I leaned forward for a quick kiss and was met halfway. My hands gripped the hem of her shirt, trying desperately not to explore what was underneath.

"I ship it." I heard my father whisper. Marceline chuckled against my lips before pulling back the slightest bit, looking into my eyes for a moment, as if trying to let me read her true emotions. But I honestly couldn't tell what it was this time. It seemed as if she had too many words stored up there in her head. A mix of good and bad.

"You ready?" She asked, something behind her smile fading.

"Mm, the faster we get out of here, the less red my face will be." I said, still bunching some of her shirt in both of my hands.

"But it's cute that way." She whispered, earning a yank closer. Another smile appeared.

"Still ship it." How had I almost forgotten about him?

"Please." I begged her.

"But-" Goliad interjected.

But I grabbed her hand and dragged her out before any more could be said. I just couldn't have a moment with her if they were around. Especially if my dad or Goliad were around. They always took her away from my time with her.

As soon as the door was closed, I wrapped my arms around her neck, and pulled her in for another kiss. I wasn't used to the butterflies. Nope. No way.

"I'm sorry for leaving." She whispered into my ear, rubbing shapes into my back with her fingers.

"I'm sorry for what I said." I whispered back into her collar. "My life is way better with you."

"It's fine, I'm just glad we get to hang out today," She sighed, gripping me tighter.

"Speaking of," I smiled. "What have you got planned for today?"

I could feel her smile against my head.

"It's a surprise."

"You know I hate not knowing things."

"The sooner we head out, the sooner you'll know."

I pushed myself the perfect distance to still be close but also where I was able to look at her. "Is it what I think it is?"

"It might be that." Finally she leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. "Let's go. The lines are probably already long."

* * *

**I'd like to see who's going to guess where they're going next chapter. I think it's pretty obvious but I want to see if it really is just that obvious. Good luck. **

**Review time!**

**Alecita112:** Don't be sorry. I know how glitch the mobile can be. So no worries!


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh look another chapter, maybe it's because I felt bad for taking forever to upload. Maybe it's because I kinda left you on a "cliff hanger" Says Jackson. We'll just go with the second one. Anyways, I hope you like this kind of short chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonnie:**

Colorful lights filled the now darkened sky, the sound of adrenaline filled screams echoed against the metal exterior of the machinery. Smells of candied like sweets and fried food alike filled the air and lured people into buying the vendor's goods. You could practically taste the cotton candy in the air.

Marceline-not really caring what we did-had let me drag her around the park a few-hundred-times. And thankfully no one seemed to recognized who she was which meant I had more of her to myself, something that I think both of us needed.

Eying me from the side of her vision, her arm still wrapped around me like it had been for the past half hour or so, we continued to aimlessly walk around. If she would let us go on the Ferris Wheel this wouldn't have been a problem. She kept insisting that we would do it later at night because it was 'simply better that way'. So yeah, finding another ride as romantic as that one wasn't easy. Though Marceline was fine with literally any ride beside that one. I was starting to think she was afraid of heights. If she was or not I wasn't really sure.

"You hungry?" She asked as we walked past another few venders that were bunched together right next to one of the bigger vomit educing rides. Two words, bad location.

I shrugged. "Not really. Why? Are you?"

"Nah." Suddenly her arm loosened as she stopped. "That," She pointed to a small pink teddy bear in the corner of the booth.

It didn't stand out much, it looked like every other scammed game. It even had it's own peppy owner with some sort of crossover between a clown costume and a suit. Though it's owner was currently asleep in a fold up chair, probably because his part of the Fair was prevalent for getting no attention. No rides were over here. It was pretty much an alley for games, something most people would avoid because of this particular reason.

This booth was literally the one in all of the cheesy chick flicks where the guy would throw the ball at the bottles and get her the oversized stuffed animal, which it did have. Marceline just over saw it for whatever reason. Not that I minded. I wouldn't even know how we would carry it back home since we took the motorcycle.

"I'm gonna get you that."

Quickly she pulled out her wallet and slammed a good portion of money on the counter, waking the vender from his little nap. He looked her down and then back up, looking a bit frightened from Marceline's determination.

With a smile he scooped up the money and exchanged it for the typical red balls, deciding not to take the time to explain the rules. Just to lean against one of the walls to watch her fail like he was planning.

Taking one of the balls in her hand, she booped it to her forehead, kissed it and took position like a professional baseball player would.

As loudly as she could she yelled, "This is for you Bon!" before chucking ball as hard towards the booth. If it was intentional or not it happened anyways, instead of hitting the bottles down she hit the man in the booth directly in the face and knocked him cold off his feet.

I covered my mouth with my hand and gasped.

"Oh shit." Was her calm response as she peered over the counter down at him. "You asleep?" She asked, waving a hand over his face. "Yeah, you're asleep." She grinned over at me before jumping the counter to grab the little pink bear off of the back wall and knocking over the obviously rigged game before jumping back over. "Pleasure doing business with ya." She added, tipping her imaginary hat at the now unconscious man.

With a smile she handed me the bear and tossed her arm back over my shoulder.

"Marceline, the guy-"

"Is fine. I've done that before." She told me, walking forward. Not that I was surprised by this, Marceline had somewhat of a delinquent past. I didn't really have anything to say so I looked down at the little pink bear, moving its tiny arms with my fingers. It's little bow was tied perfectly around its neck, glitter falling off the edges.

"Hey," Marceline squeezed her arm that was around me. "Would it make you feel better if we went of the Ferris Wheel now?"

"Yeah, lets do that." We exchanged a smile.

She started to laugh a little. "So that was definitely the highlight of my week."

I started to laugh a little too.

"Spending time with you was the highlight of my week." Her smile widened.

"That was sappy." She commented, stopping in line for the ride.

"I'm secretly a sugar maple." Her eyebrow raised in question. "It's the tree that produces the most sap. It's also the sweetest."

"Well you are sweet so it would only make sense." I smiled and raised myself on the very tips of my toes to peck her cheek.

"You're sweet too." My hands played with the hem of her shirt, feeling the soft fabric in between my fingers along with the gentle beat of her heart that sped up faster everyone once and a while. To a thought maybe. I wasn't sure. I couldn't read her mind though I desperately wanted to.

"Nah, I'm a sour patch kid and proud."

"They're sweet on the inside." She gave me a disapproving look as if I should be quiet and let her act cooler than she was. "Or not."

"Or not."

She let her arm around me drop as she searched through her pockets for our last two tickets that we saved just for this ride. When she found them she handed them to the worker who let us through and locked us into our seats. And boy did Marceline flinch when we strapped in.

"You okay Marcy?"

"Yeah yeah." She waved her hand. "Let's get this show on the road.

As soon as the operator let the machine do its thing, Marceline flinched and turned more and more pale the higher we got. Trying desperately not to let herself look over the edge, she held on tight to the safely bar with her eyes shut tight.

"Marceline-" I reached out to touch her shoulder, making her flinch, swinging the seat even more than it already was. She clung on tighter to the bad and cursed under her breath. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights? We could have done something else you know-"

"I didn't want to disappoint you." Was her airy and frantic response. "You really wanted to do this so I put it off thinking I'd have the courage to do it. But I can't. This is fucking terrifying."

Scooting closer to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist, calming her. At least a little bit.

"Thanks Bon." She whispered into my collar.

"Try not to think about it, okay?" My hand rubbed her back, tingling felt from her shivers. "The ride will be over soon."

"Mm, I hate this ride." She muttered, her jaw clenching.

I slapped her back lightly, this time she didn't flinch. "Stop thinking about it."

"Sorry babe."

My stomach turned. She had never called me that but...it...it was nice. Just like tonight. It was cheesy to say the least though some of the events were unorthodox. It was nice though. Really nice.

* * *

**Marceline:**

Stopping at the front of the house I knocked on the door once for warning-as I usually did for certain reasons. Like being attacked because I interrupted them in the middle of a scary movie. Long story short I looked like a beaten red headed step child except I didn't have red hair...You get what I mean. "Bon's with me, put on pants if you need to." I called, entering afterwards.

"Uh why would we not have pants on?" Bongo asked, giving a questioning look.

I shrugged, making my way towards the couch. "I never know what you guys are doing. You could be having a huge orgy for all I know."

"Oh my God, Marceline..." Bonnie sighed, following close behind me.

"What? I'm being honest." Plopping on the couch I rested my feet up on the coffee table, blocking Bonnie from passing. She rolled her eyes and sat on me in response, wrapping an arm around my shoulders while simultaneously holding my hand. Not what I was expecting, but whatever.

Keila raised and eyebrow in my direction. "So I'm guessing you guys worked everything out?"

"They know?" Bonnie half whispered. God she was cute.

"Well duh." I exclaimed, gesturing towards the gang. "Keila's my best friend and Bongo and Guy are just clueless buttholes that happen to live here." All of them nodded in agreement. "And I'm sure Lein-Bou knows too since she's your bestie," I used quotation marks with her fingers. "Or whatever the word you kids use these days."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, poking my stomach with her free hand. "Marceline, we're literally a year apart."

"That's like a generation." I poked back.

Keila rolled her eyes and watched as Bongo and guy continued to build whatever it was they were building at this point on minecraft. A kingdom? I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was trying too hard to ignore Bonnie's fingers tracing letters on my hand.

"So how did your date go?" Keila asked. I was about to reply but realized she was talking to Bonnie.

Bonnie shot me a glance. "It was...interesting?"

Keila's face scrunched up into a glare of some sort. "What did you do?" She huffed.

My feet dramatically shot down off the coffee table as I sat up, basically bumping into the small Bennett. "I didn't do anything!"

"She hit a vendor in the head with his ball." Bonnie mumbled, leaning into my collar and pressing a small kiss on it, acting as if she hadn't just said that. I'm not sure why she did that, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Marceline!" Keila yelled.

"Bonnie!" I yelled with equal intensity.

"Bongo!"

I shot him a glare. "You're not funny!"

"Marceline!" Bonnie yelled, poking me in the stomach harder than before. I have a pout but she only giggled in response.

"You guys are so annoying." Guy muttered, eyes still glued on the screen in front of him. The controller in his hands clicking away annoyingly in rhythm with Bongo's. Their players digging and placing items down in sync.

Bonnie then pouted.

"Aw Guy, look what you did!" I yelled, hugging the small girl in my arms.

"Shut up, I'm playing a game." He shot back.

"Let's just go to my room. Guy's just has a stick up his ass." He flipped me the bird as I stood. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Not even Bonnie wants that." Guy shot back.

Bonnie blushed.

"At least I have a girlfriend." Keila and Bongo didn't even try to hold back their laughter.

"Marcy." Bonnie whined, taking my hand and yanking it toward the hallway.

Guy turned around and gave an annoyed glare at me. "You better please your woman Marcy."

"Would you shut your trap already?" I yelled, becoming more and more aggravated.

He threw down his controller. "Would you shut your legs?"

"Fuck yo-" Bonnie gave a sharp yank on my arm to stop me from continuing.

"Marcy!" I rolled my eyes and proceeded down the hall, dragging Bonnie with me until we reached my room. "What was that about?" She asked, closing the door behind her as I sat on my couch which was inevitably more comfortable than the one in the living room.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Not sure. He's the only one I get like that with." Looking up, I noticed she was still standing by the door. "I would think by now you would know that I don't bite." She smiled, looking down at her feet. "Even if I do look like a vampire." I added as she made her way over to me, this time sitting next to me like a normal person.

"A vampire?"

"Mm," I nodded. "That's what Ash called me." I rubbed my arm. "Because I'm pale," My fingers rubbed up against my canines. "My teeth are sharp as hell," My hand landed back down on my knee. "And I'm a total night person. I sleep during the day and stay up all night." I chuckled. "More so now because I miss you during the day."

Her small fingers intertwined with mine, a smile exchanged between the two of us.

She sighed, running her other hand through her pinkish hair. "I've been so busy with experiments and school lately it hasn't even crossed my mind that..." She trailed off, blankly looking off at one of our band posters that hung on the wall opposite of us.

"That what?" I pushed, squeezing her hand.

Biting her bottom lip, she snapped out of it and squeezed back. "Remember when you were out on tour and I didn't see you for weeks at a time?" Finally she looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"When..." A breath was let out. "When's your next tour?"

That was something we hadn't talked about-Bonnie and I-and I didn't think she would want to know how early it would be. We had only thought about the dates. Our manager telling us it would be best to do another earlier in the year like we had last time. We'd have concerts in spring break and all summer, bringing in more money. Not that we needed money. I knew I wasn't in it for that.

"We're thinking January."

Her face turned paler and she looked away again. "That's so soon..." She whispered, covering her mouth.

"Two months."

"How are we going to do that?" She asked, the twinkle in her eye that had been there earlier in the night was now gone, a darker-awfuly dark-look taking place. Not an evil one, but almost a glossy look as if I had just told her the most awful thing. And in this case, I suppose that's exactly what it was.

"That's a while away Bon. You don't need to worry about that." I tired.

"I know I just...God, I don't know what I'll do with out you." She admitted. The burning in my stomach was back more than ever.

I swallowed, trying to think of something that could sooth her thoughts. But I'm not the most helpful person when it comes to comforting people in any sense. Which was not a great thing in general, but a specifically worse trait at this moment.

"We could always split." I heard myself say. Her eyes hit me like a target. Precise and direct.

"What?" She almost screeched.

"You'd be better off that way. I wouldn't be holding you back from any other love interests that come along-"

"I haven't had any interest in anyone besides you Marceline." She interrupted, squeezing my hand tighter. "And I doubt there would be anyone else along the way that could grab it like you do." She scooted closer, pulling me into a tight hug, that I couldn't help but respond back to. "So don't you ever say anything like that ever again." Her breath was warm against my skin, feeding the embers in my stomach into a raging fire.

Small hands wiped my cheek, making me look down to meet it's owner glowing Safire orbs.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes flickering down.

"You too Bon." Came out as my heart raced too much for me to be able to form words. But she knew. Thank God she knew.

Enviably, soft lips pressed themselves onto my own, moving against mine slowly. The closer she pressed herself to me, the clearer I could feel her racing hear against my chest, meaning she would be able to feel mine too. But I wanted her to feel it, for her to be able to know way I felt without having to express it in words which I was arguably not good at either.

The toxicity of kisses though were a completely different story. The way her lips trailed against my neck, breathless sighs filling my veins with some sort of drug induced feeling. No, this was better than any sort of thing that any kind of drug could offer. Yeah this was...this was it.

And though clothing scattered across the floor in an unorderly fashion on the floor, a few things falling with it from...rough and unneeded movement, that drug was enough to send me begging the dealer for more. If you catch my drift.

So as you can tell our traditional ways were suddenly trashed by lust. So that's interesting. My focus was so blinded by her that I almost forgot that the others were only down the hall. But one thing I can say I'm thankful for: sound proof rooms.

* * *

**So this chapter took a turn, huh? **

**Dear Jackson (aka a friend of mine that reads this fic too): Your welcome for not waiting 10 years to upload this. I updated this quickly so I wouldn't lose my paddlewhacker. **

**janeofmine**: I actually wasn't planning on this happening. But it did so... *shrugs* ya know.

**alecita122**: I continued. Are you pleased with my work?


	17. Chapter 17

**So as you can probably tell by now, I have not uploaded that other story yet. I have good reasoning behind it. I want to finish this story first or get a little more towards the end. This being said, I should have prepared chapters for that story so I would be able to update every week. Like a backup plan I suppose. Also, I haven't had internet for the past...I dunno how long its been, so I'll just say a while. Anyways! That's pretty much it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Warm breath blew against the nape of my neck, small fingers rubbing against my side in a circular pattern. Yeah, this was how I wanted to be woken up every morning-or afternoon. I wasn't sure what time it was and at this point it didn't matter. I wasn't going to move for another while anyways.

"Mm," Bonnie mumbled, pressing her soft lips against my skin, sending tingles down my spine, which she felt and laughed. "Good morning." She chuckled, squeezing my middle tighter. God she was warm.

Collecting my thoughts I finally let out, "Morning sleeping beauty."

I felt her lips quirk into a little smirk against my body. "How long have you been up?"

"Not sure...A while?"

"Mm," She let go of me to stretch her arms over her head, reaching as far as she could. "I'm sorry Marcy." She sat up forgetting that she was wearing absolutely nothing. Which was cool. Yeah, it was cool. Totally.

They, and yes we all know what I'm describing, were perfect in their own flawed way. Her tan stomach ran smooth and flat, which God was super attractive along with the little smirk that she wore when I had kisses trailing down to her-Ow, yeah she just slapped my arm.

I let out a little whine and a pout, sneaking in another glance that she caught by the way. "Come on now, I thought we would be over that by now." She covered her upper body with her arms to block my vision. This wasn't in my favor.

I raised a eyebrow. "Uh, you realize I saw that all last night, right?"

"Oh." Her cheeks turned a cute color of pink. "Right."

I sat up and kissed her shoulder, wanting continue our activities from the night before. Her hands gripped the covers a bit harder, making my teeth meet her skin momentarily as I chuckled.

"You know," I coaxed, a devilish smirk appearing on my lips. "Your parents are going to suspect something now that you spent the night."

She gasped, looking up at me. "I forgot. Oh my God..." Her face fell into her small hands.

"Whoa, calm down." I wrapped an arm around her waist. Whoa, she was super warm.

She glanced up, glaring a little bit. "I can't really do that. We...we..." She stuttered, falling onto my covered body.

"Yeah, I was there." She hit me in the arm harder this time, but I didn't whine. I understood her distress.

"No dip Sherklock."

"Whatever you say Watson."

She growled in frustration, her blush now seeping to her neck. "Can't you be serious for once? My parent's are going to kill me. Or worse!" My smiled vanished and my head fell onto her shoulder, my bangs tickling her when I made the slightest movement.

"You'll be fine." I muttered. "You're eighteen. You can do what you want. If they kick you out then you can live with me. They can't exactly kill you and it's not like you having sex is a super bad thing. I mean you're already gay. To some people that's worse."

"I suppose." she sighed.

"No worries, yeah?"

"Yeah, no worries."

* * *

For once, I took my Mustang, seeing it wasn't fit to drive my motorcycle with such cold weather brewing. Bonnie knew of my other means of transportation, had seen it, but had never ridden in it. And speeding was implemented just so I could hear the engine roar. Though Bonnie seemed nervous, she insisted she was enjoing herself. Honestly, I think she was just happy to see me smiling again.

"Marceline," She asked as we reached our destination. "What are we doing at a videogame company?"

I squinted at the sign, realizing their logo had been changed slightly. What a shame, I liked the other one better. It really worked for them. "Its where my dad works." I told her, opening the door for myself before doing do for her.

Smiling, she walked along side me. "Nightosphere games?" She asked, grabbing hold of my arm to keep up with my pace. "You know Lady works here right?"

Glancing down at her, I slowed. "Does she? You didn't mention it earlier-Wait, that mean's we'll see Braco." I looked around, searching my surroundings. That little asshat would arrive on command. I knew that very well, in my bones and...soul, if I even had one.

"Not nessesarily."

"Just watch, we'll see him any minute now." I noted, opening the door to the building.

"You're acting strange."

"I'm just preparing myself for the inevitable." I gave a smile and she walked through, not buying my little act.

The inside seemed bigger than it was and definitely more modern than other companies. But in this kind of business you have to keep up with the new age, lingo, especially the technology for obvious reasons. There was a flat screen on every wall, showing data or displaying cartoons and news. Some of the adults even stopped to watch Disney channel on one screen.

The front desk even had the usual desk secretary with a headset, typing away at her computer, probably sending emails to either my father or the other producers in his field. She didn't even look up as we arrived. How quaint.

"Bonnibel?" A voice called right on cue.

"Told you." I whispered, recieving a glare for my childish ways. Regardless, I cursed under my breath. God his voice was a fake kind of low, as if that was supposed to impress her. I could do the same thing...maybe.

"Oh, Braco." Bonnie said, putting on an obviously fake smile, (oh look now they're matching, how cute) grabbing ahold of my arm.

"Hey, I see you brought..." He looked me up and down, glaring. "Company."

"Shut the fuck up." I growled, not really caring about my filter.

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Marceline, don't do this right now." Bonnie warned, well no, it was more begging. Hm, I kind of like that.

"I won't then. I'm gonna go talk to my dad. You can stay and talk to your boyfriend." She rolled her eyes as I yanked my arm back and started walking toward the elevator.

"You're really gonna be like this?" She half yelled across the lobby.

"Yup." I said walking off backwards, shoving my hands in my pocket.

"Love you."

I winked and blew her a kiss, turning around to walk properly, walking into the elevator that had just opened for a taller man that seemed annoyed at my intrusion. It closed as we both pressed our desired floors and waited.

Second floor, third, forth.

Jeez this would take forever...Finally. The door rolled open and the man escaped this prison as I stayed on, going a few floors passed before my escape.

I walked passed a few rooms that were filled with meetings and new game ideas. Maybe they'd make some kind of cross over between games like Kingdom Hearts. Probably not though. My dad was more into originality.

Finally I stopped at a desk much liked the one in the lobby where the secretary was busy typing away. This one at least acknowledged me.

"Good morning. Can I help you with something?"

I blew my hair out of my eyes. "Yes actually. I was wondering if my father was in his office."

"You're miss Marceline I presume?"

"You presumed correctly."

"Ah, he just got back from meeting a client. He's free at the moment. So you can go right on in." She gave a genuine smile.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

I knocked on the door before opening, giving my father the chance to do whatever.

I was greeted with an immediate smile from him as he stood and made his way over to give me a hug. It was mostly uncomfortable, as if he had never hugged a single human being before.

"Marceline! What are you doing here?"

"Your assistant asked me to come up here because you wanted to talk?"

"Oh..." He blinked and backed off a few steps, frowning. "Well yes, I thought it would take longer though. I didn't think you'd..." He snapped back into a smile. "I'm glad you're here." He walked back to his desk and sat in his chair, rummaging through papers and his drawers. "Ah!" He exclaimed, taking a sheet out.

He got back up and handed it to me, warily.

"Simon was a business man as you know. Owning the mall downtown, which Jake owns now, correct?" I nodded. "How's he doing with that?"

"Wouldn't know. I haven't talked to him much lately."

"Gotcha, well, he knew you were never fond of business. But thought it would be appropriate to offer you a position here if you ever truly wanted it. We talked about that through the years and after everything, I saw how your career impacted so many people, so I talked to clients and to the upper staff here and we wanted to know if you'd like to help us out with videogame graphics for this new game we were setting up."

"I'll talk to the crew about it."

"Alright." He looked around the room. "I have a meeting at four, but, if you'd like we could go to dinner afterwards and catch up."

"I already have plans tonight with Keila and the gang." He nodded, a little disappointment showed through the cracks.

"That's alright sweetheart. Have fun."

"I will." I said, making my way towards the door.

"Oh, and Marceline?" He asked, almost panic-y.

"Yes?" I asked, turning.

"I love you."

My breath caught in my throat, staying there. What was I supposed to do? Say it back? After everything that's happened? After throwing me away when mom disappeared? "Love you too dad." Oh, well I guess that was easier than expected. Briskly, I walked out of the room and sighed. I guess that went better than I thought it would.

Meeting back up with Bonnie, who, surprisingly wasn't talking to Braco anymore, sat on the stairs that led up to the work building.

"Someone looks lonely." I pointed out, sitting beside her.

"Not really. I'm just thinking about...experiments."

"Thanks for dumbing it down for me."

"It's not that." She tried, shifting her body weight so that she was half way leaning on me. "I'm just not going to bore you with my," She waved her hand in front of her, trying to find the word. "Intellectual knowledge on Science."

"I know science." She half glanced at me, giving a little smile. "Like how the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell."

"Okay okay. So you know simple science." She giggled.

"Simple? Cells aren't simple baby."

She gave that flirty smile of hers, leaning in the slightest bit closer. "Neither are you. But yet you're still simple science."

"Are you trying to flirt with me miss Bennett?" I wiggled my eyebrows, inching a bit closer to her.

"It wasn't really flirting. More like stating a point."

"Darn," I snapped my fingers sarcastically. "I thought we'd be flirting."

"Oh yeah?" She teased. "You want to flirt, huh?"

I knitted my eyebrows. "Well not anymore. You ruined the moment." Pouting, she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I'm hungry. Let's get Bueno."

* * *

**I didn't know how to end this chapter. Whoops. **

**Janeofmine**: Aw, thank you!

**Alecita122:** I'm glad I'm doing a good joob.


	18. Chapter 18

**Heres the deal guys, I've had horrible writers block but I'm not giving up on this story. I promise I will finish this, it may take a while to figure out where to go with this but I repeat, I will not abandon this story.**

**Update: Of course as soon as I update I start writing the next chapter. I'll have it out within the next week. Look forward to it.**

* * *

Marceline wished she could say she had a shitty day, because saying that would be a complete understatement.

The very first thing on her long list of things that went wrong: waking up to screaming children, because that's what her bandmates actually were. It wasn't just screaming like a child would if they didn't get their way, no no, that wouldn't be punk enough for these rascals. They had, underline _had,_ to yell at the top of their lungs into our professional microphones about how Bongo pissed himself in second grade.

Why? I have no idea. If I knew I would gladly tell the story.

Second off, there was nothing left to eat. Now, let me get this straight...yes, all rockers do some kind of drug. Fortunate enough for me, they only liked the leaf. Inexpensive, harmless weed. Right? No. The pantry was raided the night before by all of them. I don't have any clue how, but these guys some how ate every last bit of our food.

It wasn't that big of a deal to get breakfast from McDonalds or wherever. That wasn't bad at all. I loved hash browns and a good ole diabetus in the morning. That's right, diabetus.

Throughout the day I was bombarded by fan after fan. Don't get me wrong I love meeting fans, but please understand, I do not love your screaming. I don't love the invasion of personal space unless I'm giving it. Understood?

And to no surprise, my scheduled interview with the band once again went to shit when they asked about Bonnie. They asked about certain religious beliefs and if I was worried about losing fans. They thought I was sort of a bad ass for saying I didn't mind losing some fans for that, but when the article was posted online there were many...many nasty comments.

I tried getting ahold of Bonnie but she was of course on a mini vacation with her family. They invited me, persisting I come, but I insisted that family time was for family and that I would spend plenty of time afterward. I now regret that decision.

Now, at 7 something at night I was with Keila and the gang at this high end bar. This was a make up for them missing my twentieth birthday last week while they were out of town. And yes I'm very aware that using a fake ID is wrong. Anyways, I didn't mind alcohol, it was a little too bitter for my liking, yet here I was, depressed as shit about some stupid comments on the internet. You would think I would have gotten over that by now-two, three years later.

There was a large amount of alcohol ingested by the four of us, an insane amount from mostly me. Keila drank her normal amount and was flirting with some guy in the back that kept grabbing her butt. Bongo was talking to a small group of girls, all really thin, really fake looking. Lastly, Guy and I were sitting at the bar talking to one another about who knows what.

"You usually don't drink this much." That was Guy's way of asking if I was okay.

"Long day." Was all I was willing to budge.

"Must be with that many shots." He wasn't kidding. They were starting to line up, 5 was the total count. I was already starting to feel a bit wrecked.

"We just got here and i've already ordered this much..."

"We can call someone to pick you up if you need to-"

"I'm fine, I'll wait for Bongo." There was a nice silence for a moment as we drank. "How are you holding up? You're drinking more than usual too."

"Only by a glass Abadeer." He smirked. "Trying to loosen myself from that God awful interview." He shook his head and took another sip from his Cider. "Do you really not care what the fans think?"

I shrugged. "I want supportive fans. Not a bunch of nags." I waved the bartender over and asked for a lighter drink.

"True, I don't want a bunch of moms." He too asked for a lighter drink, going for a light beer instead. "How are you and mom?"

"She's not a mom." I grunted.

"She's totally a mom. She nags you, and you actually let her." I giggled from my drunkenness.

"I'll admit it, she does. Oddly enough, I need it. I wouldn't be doing this around her. Remember all the crazy parties we would have before her?"

"You whipped yourself into shape real quick Abadeer. Wish I could do that." He took another sip and placed the glass back down, he insited he didn't want another drink when the bartender asked.

"Just have to find yourself a good woman." I shrugged.

"Are you settling down, Marcy?" Keila suddenly interrupted.

"N-no," I hesitated. "She's not temporary though." I took a good gulp of my drink to finish it off. It slightly burned the back of my throat. "At least I hope she's not..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keila prodded. She always prodded.

I sighed. "I mean we argue a lot, about stupid things. Not in a cute old married couple way either. Just about time. It's stupid." Keila took a seat beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"You're not obligated to stay, you know?"

"I'm very aware." The drink was refilled before I even asked. "I want to stay, Keila. It's not like with Ash. She's actually a decent human being with emotions."

"I know, I've talked to her multiple times. Sweet girl. Real catch. But listen dude, if you can't figure it out now while you're in town, then how are you supposed to do this while you're out of the country?" I chugged down my drink, trying to think of an answer. While my throat burned I replied, "I haven't told her yet." I said in a sheepish tone.

"Still?" Keila hit my arm. "We leave in two months! What the fuck man!"

"Sorry, I just don't think she's ready for me to leave again. I know we've had the album ready for quite a while but, this is too close of a tour from our last one. I'm still sick of you guys from last time." I gave a light chuckle, hoping they'd get my humor.

They laughed a little. "It's only a two month tour out of the states. You need to tell her when she gets back. Take her out for a date and break the news to her. You guys have two months and you leave January. You'll be back in time for graduation, she's happy, you're happy. Yayyyyyy." Yeah Guy was too drunk to actually make useful plans. But he did have one point. I would be there for graduation.

"Fine, I'll tell her when she gets back tomorrow."

"Can we go?" Bongo suddenly appeared from behind Guy. "One of those girls was trying to give me a lap dance. I didn't come for a cheap whore. Just an expensive one." He laughed at his own joke, which was awful. "But no really, that girl won't leave me alone, can we go?"

"Sure Pal, you're the only one sober, so we leave when you do." He smiled and ran to the car, leaving us in the dust.

* * *

**To all reviewers: **

**I'm sorry for the very short chapter, I will update as soon as I can write a chapter worthy of your eyes. I promise. **

**If you havent already read _Under The Shade Of A Tree_ is another Bubbline, a college AU it's better written and a slower burning fic. It's frequently updated so you guys should check that out. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you readers for the wait. I have been trying to write this for a long time and I'm glad you guys have waited for this update. I told you I wouldn't abandon this fic. But it's starting to come to a close. Love you guys. -J**

* * *

I've found the longer I'm with her, the harder it is to tell her that I'm leaving. It may not be for a long amount of time, but I know it will break her heart. For obvious reasons I can't up and leave like I may or may not have thought about, but I do intend on telling her now. Keila forced me to do this.

One reason it was so damn hard is because we weren't coming home this time, it was a world tour. Yes, it may be short but it was going to be a long time before we would be able to see each other again. I could fly her out to certain locations, but because of how short the tour would be, we packed as many shows as humanly possible. So even then, seeing each other would be an impossible task.

So there I was, sitting across the table from the love of my life as she made googly eyes at me, holding my hand as if I would leave if she let go. She was half right.

I wanted to apologize right then and there. Get on my knees and beg for her forgiveness. She was perfect, and I was about to break her heart.

_I need to tell you something. _The words came out in an almost inaudible whisper. _Please don't be mad that I didn't say anything earlier. I just love you..._It felt as if the words were only formed in her heads. The look on her face told me differently.

She stares at me, no emotion on her flawless features, almost as if she was masking it, which I knew her well enough to confirm that notion.

"I'm leaving for the tour in 6 weeks, Bon." I repeat, knowing well that she heard me the first time. "I wanted to tell you earlier but I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself." She sighed, holding my hand tighter than ever. "I would have done the same thing." She tried to smile, but it hurt her, I could see it in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bon. I'm going to spend every moment I can with you until I leave-"

"Wouldn't that make it worse, making it harder to let go? Plus school starts in a week, and you have to plan out all of the small details for the tour. We'll spend time together, but you don't need to go out of your way to prove your love, hun." She was always so logical, a clear understanding of right and wrong.

"Why are you so perfect?"

She smiled. "Nowhere near darling."

* * *

Over the next week the band began packing and planning. They would take 4 tour buses. One was exclusively for the band, two for crew and roadies and lastly one for instruments and any other essentials.

They would meet on the shore of Spain where they would have their first concert. That was supposed to be the most spectacular performance because of the light shows the effects team was planning.

The tracks they would play for eat night was still being worked out.

Bonnie had started school, clearly excited to see her friends again and to learn. Nerd.

"Hey, what do you think of this playlist? We could do a cycle, because last time we tried to wing the playlist we almost didn't play enough songs."

"I agree," I stated. "But we don't have to have a full list. We can make it along the way. Some highs and lows-"

"As long as we have it a day before the actual concert for the sound guys and effects teams." Guy interrupted.

I wanted to ignore the conversation and leave, but this was a mandatory meeting. Everyone wanted to know my thoughts and opinions on the stupid things I didn't have a care about.

Keila saw this, they all had at some point or another that week. They cared, obviously by shooting me caring looks and asking if we should take a break, but I could hardly pay attention to it. The more they talked, the more I drowned them out. The nights and the weeks that passed seemed dull and hazy. Every moment passed slower until I saw her. The time was against me, speeding up ever so quickly.

Even then I felt a pain knowing she was still hurt, that she'd be away from me. Two months barely speaking. Would she even want to stay?

Of course. It was love. We had love flowing in every part of our bones, yet here we were staring at each other, unknowing of what to say. What was there to say?

_Will you be alright? Call when you can. Don't worry about me, I'll just study. The time will fly by. I'll miss you, I love you. _

* * *

I kissed her ever so softly. Time was passing by so quickly. Two weeks until I took off and for her, school was starting again. She was a senior. I sometimes forgot about the age difference. I would be a sophomore in college. That was a weird thought and I didn't like the sound of it.

"You're beautiful."

We laid down on her bed, her book in hand while I stared at her focused eyes. She scanned the pages quicker than I ever could, but then again she enjoyed reading.

She glanced over at me, smiling that thousand watt smile. "Thanks babe. You're pretty attractive yourself." She kissed me on the nose and resumed to her book.

She was acting like nothing was happening to us. That I wouldn't be gone for an extended amount of time. Is that a way of coping? Ignore the issue until it explodes in your face? Or is she really going to act like it's not happening? Wouldn't that slowly make her go insane?

"Babe, you're acting like nothing's wrong."

"Because there's nothing wrong?" She glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. "I knew you'd be leaving for another tour eventually. Being together more would only make it harder to leave. So I want these simple days to just be that. Simple."

I blinked. Unknowing of how to respond to that. This time she kissed my nose with a smile, lying her book down to look me in the eyes.

"Remember, I'm the more logical one. I saw it coming. I just didn't know when it would happen." Her smile was all too bright. "I know there's nothing to worry about, so I don't need to worry. I trust you, you trust me. We're okay."

She teared up a little, I was still frozen, staring indefinitely at my lovely girlfriend while she started to cry. I reached out and touched a tear, wiping it from her flawless cheek.

"It's not like it doesn't hurt knowing you'll be gone. I do have emotions. I just want to be happy for as long as I can before you leave." It all made sense now. She was trying to be strong for me. That had to be it.

"I love you." Was all I could say.

"I love you too, Marceline."

I stayed over that night, ignoring what Bonnie said about going home and letting the day be simple. I wanted to hold her, remember this moment of us being together, holding each other until we fell asleep. I wanted nothing more than this. This moment was simple.

* * *

Tomorrow we left in the early morning, at 4 to be exact. Again I was with Bonnie, she wasn't sleeping. I could tell by her breathing pattern that she was still awake. I know I couldn't sleep. It was hard to knowing I'd be away. I should have been excited. When when went on tour I was always too excited to sleep. Now that I had someone home to be with, it took a lot to let go.

Over the last week when I was with my band members I had gotten excited when we went over the lighting and effect with the manager. I couldn't believe the budget the producers had given us this time. I guess we had more fans than I thought we did. That in itself was enough to keep me going.

I had to change my mindset from, I'm losing Bonnie for a few months, to something along the lines of, I'm doing this for Bonnie and the fans. I could do this. I know we'd make it.

Bonnie shifted from beside me, adjusting herself to my form before relaxing and letting herself fall asleep. I think after all the thinking, I was ready to let go of these thoughts in order to give the best damn performances that I could.

_Goodnight Princess. _

* * *

Day 2:

I was kept more busy than I thought I would be. On the bus we'd been practicing. Usually we didn't practice this much, but these songs were too fun not to sing. Plus we were making a list of all the sings we'd play in London next week. London was one of the biggest stadiums and we would be playing in, it was urgent that we don't disappoint them. We knew there would be an encore so we set up a few songs for that.

I texted Bonnie a few time's throughout the day, but hadn't the day before. We'd been on the plane and I had been catching the sleep I had lost the night before.

There was a concert tonight but It was just turning into the afternoon. We had maybe a few minutes before we arrived. That's when we'd be kept the busiest. Wardrobe, props, set up. Making sure the lighting was correct and that sound check was just right. I made sure on my breaks to send Bonnie a quick text. I couldn't forget about her. No matter how busy I was. I had to make room.

Our first concert was in Frankfurt's Commerzbank Arena in Germany. It wasn't the largest stadium we'd be playing in, but it would still be amazing regardless.

_I love you. _I wrote, shoving the phone in my pocket. I was starting new lyrics to a song I had been writing for a while now.

The reply came swiftly with no hesitation. _I love you so much. How is it so far?_

_We're making a lot of progress. _

I wrote more in my notepad, scribbling out some words that didn't work and revised them.

_I hope your having fun, facetime tomorrow?_

_I am. And definitely, I already miss you. _The last part was half true. I'd been so busy the last few days I didn't worry about Bonnie, but when I did think about her, my heart sunk in my chest.

_It's pretty late her, I need some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight. _

_Goodnight Princess. _When the text sent, I then realized how long it would be until they saw each other face to face. I could do it. It's what I've told myself for the past few weeks. But in reality, this would be the hardest thing I've done in a long time.

* * *

**I know I've been gone for a while, but please, feel free to leave as many comments as you want!**


End file.
